The Pregnancy Chronicles
by KB-RC23
Summary: First in Braden Series. Kate is pregnant with Braden. This is her journey through the pregnancy. Rated K. *Updated 3/20/2013* Final chapter is now up!
1. Positive

**Hello!**

**I am back with a brand new fanfic for the New Year! I hope y'all like it! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments! They are greatly appreciated! **

**This fanfic is dedicated to ****_QueenStanatic_**** on Twitter. Thank you so much for all of your continuous love and support! And thanks for giving me this idea! This story is for you! You're the best! **

**(Entire story takes place January to September 2014 and They are married in this fic)**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle _****is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Positive]**

_January 23rd, 2014. (5 weeks)_

One early morning in January, the smell of coffee brewing woke Kate up from a deep sleep. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a small grunt when a pop was heard.

Ugh. Kate felt terrible.

She definitely wasn't going into the Precinct today. The past week or so Kate hasn't been feeling well and she's gotten sick a few times now. And Rick was worried about her, he has been waiting on her hand and foot, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. He figured she must've eaten something that just hasn't sat well with her stomach, but she claimed it to be the stomach flu.

That's all it was. Right?

With a sigh Kate climbed out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen to find her husband flipping a few pancakes on the griddle.

"Morning, sleepy head," Rick greeted her with a smile when he felt her lithe arms wrap around his middle. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit, yeah," she answered as she pressed a chaste kiss right between his shoulder blades. "Not one hundred percent, but I'm better."

Well that was good news. She was slowly starting to get back to her old self.

"Breakfast?" Rick had just finished frying the bacon and eggs, and the pancakes were now ready to be served.

She let out a breath, rubbing her belly. "Yeah, I'm starving."

That made Rick chuckle. "Good." He dished two plates, and carried them over to table.

But the minute Kate sat down the want for food decreased, and she felt the sudden urge to...relieve herself.

Oh, not good.

Quickly getting up, and without uttering a word, Kate sprinted to the bathroom and dropped to her knees. When she lifted the toilet seat she threw up immediately. Within seconds she could feel that Rick was by her side, holding back her hair, and rubbing her back in soothing motions.

After a few minutes had passed, Kate stopped and leaned back into Rick's embrace, her heart pounding as her breathing slowly went back to normal. Rick reached up on the counter and produced a wash cloth, wetting it with one hand, he brought back down so she could wipe her mouth. He sighed as he sat down on the floor, pulling her into his lap.

That was the third time in the past week that she's gotten sick. What was going on?

But Kate had a feeling she knew why this was happening, but decided to keep it to herself; she needed to make sure first. She needed to make sure for herself, to ease her anxieties.

"You alright?" Rick questioned, his hand not ceasing as he moved it up and down her back. "That's the third time you've gotten sick, Kate. Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor? Get everything checked out?"

She took an intake of breath. "I'm sure. I'll be alright."

"Are you positive?"

Kate nodded her head, running a hand through her hair. "Positive."

Rick pressed a kiss to her temple. "Okay, well let's get you to bed then, huh?" He grunted, pulling her up into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

This was really happening. She was really doing this.

Kate found herself locked in the bathroom a few hours later, looking at the pregnancy test nervously. Rick was at a meeting with his publicist, so that left Kate alone.

God, this was excruciating.

She had to wait three minutes before she would know if she was pregnant or not. If the test showed a plus sign, then she was pregnant. If it showed a negative sign then she wasn't.

The plastic little stick was mocking her as it sat on the bathroom counter. She paced back and forth, her hands shaking.

She'd had an inkling that she was pregnant the other day. She was over three weeks late and hadn't thought much of it at first, figuring it was just stress at work. But after she'd gotten sick the second time that week, Kate knew something wasn't right. And she definitely knew something was up after this morning. So, as soon as Rick had left about a half an hour ago Kate went to the nearest drug store and bought a pregnancy test.

Now, she was in their bathroom, waiting.

And after thinking about it, she remembered that time in mid-December when they had gotten back to the loft after a really tough case; it was all fury and lust, hands and mouths everywhere. Neither of them were thinking clearly, the need for one another trumping over common sense. How could they have been so reckless?

Well, nothing she could do about that now. All she could was linger.

Glancing at her father's watch, Kate saw she had about a minute and a half left. Her palms were sweating and she wiped them nervously against her pajama bottoms. Her stomach was doing funny things, too, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was agitated or because she needed to throw up…

It could have been both.

Did she really want a baby? Were they even ready to have a baby?

An infant was a big commitment and it meant an end to the life that she knew. She would have to give up time at work for a little bit too as there was no way Gates would let her out on the field pregnant. Hell, Kate wouldn't even want to be out on the filed while pregnant. There were just too many risks. Risks she wasn't too keen on taking.

Looking at her watch again, Kate saw that the three minutes were up. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to look. _Come on, Kate, you can do this. Just open your eyes and look at the test._

Oh, this was it.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kate slowly opened her eyes and stared at the test.

It was positive.

* * *

**Yay!**

**I****f you have any ideas or suggestions of what you'd like to see happen in this fic, then please don't hesitate to let me know! I'd love to hear all of your ideas! Next chapter will be posted on TUESDAY (Jan. 1st) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	2. Valentine's Confession Part I

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Wow. You guys are amazing! :) Enough said. Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle _****is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Valentine's Confession Part I]**

_February 14th 2014. (8 weeks)_

It had been about three weeks since Kate found out she was pregnant. She'd gone to the doctor the following day and it was confirmed. She had an ultrasound appointment in a few days and she wanted Rick there with her. But she had a problem.

She had yet to tell Rick about it...

Kate didn't know why she hasn't told Rick she's pregnant yet, but she figured it was both her nerves kicking in and just absolute terror of the future washing over her. But she was also happy beyond belief! This was the second greatest thing that has ever happened to her, the first being the day she married Rick.

The only problem was that she had no idea on how to tell Rick. After a ton of muddling thinking, Kate eventually came up with a way to give Rick the big news. And seeing as it was Valentine's Day it was the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action.

Quickly drying off after stepping out of the shower, she then proceeded to slip into a slinky red number that accentuated her womanly curves. The dress had a sweet heart neckline that tastefully displayed her cleavage, the tops of her breasts popping out. Her long, toned legs looked even longer than usual, the hem line ending right in the middle of her thighs. Kate strapped on matching four-inch stilettos, the high heels giving her additional height.

She then did the finishing touches to her makeup, going for a dark, sensual look. It was Valentine's Day after all!

Making her way to the kitchen, Kate put her plan into action.

* * *

"Kate? Why are the lights off?" As soon as he flicked the light switch near the door, Rick saw why.

Sitting on the kitchen table with her long legs swinging gently on the side, was his wife in that red dress that she knew made his blood boil whenever he saw her in it. Wicked woman.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she smirked, her voice low and haughty.

Rick about lost it right there. He couldn't move from his spot at the front door, his arms motionless at his sides as his jaw hung open. But his reaction only made Kate chuckle, she pursed her lips and gave him a sultry look. Rick stared at her, the bouquet of flowers he had gotten her hung limp in his hand, the lilies swinging gently.

"I- uh. Y-you..." He couldn't find the words, his throat becoming dry as a lump formed.

God, she was slowly killing him. And he hasn't even been near or touched her yet. His struggle for the right words just gave Kate an ego boost. She loved to have this much control over him, even after all this time they've been together.

Rick gulped when he heard her speak. "Are you going to stand there all night with your jaw open? Or should I just start eating without you?"

Taking sluggish step by sluggish step, he eventually made it to the kitchen.

Kate got off the table to greet him, her arms wrapping around his neck, fingers tangling in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "Hello, handsome," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Rick groaned and returned her kiss with equal fervor, tracing her lips with his tongue, willing her to take him into her mouth. She opened to him gladly and tried capturing his tongue with her lips, but just as she got close he pulled away, teasing her. Kate went in again and, again, Rick drew back.

Growling with need and impatience, Kate kissed him hard and pressed her own tongue against the seam of his lips, forcing her way into his mouth. He tasted of coffee and something that was purely Rick. And she couldn't get enough.

But when oxygen quickly became a necessity, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Rick leaned his forehead on Kate's. "Hello, beautiful," he finally greeted, earning a smile from Kate as he encircled his arms around her middle as he pulled her flush against him. Kate could feel the flowers hitting her backside.

Opening her eyes, she pecked his lips. "Are those for me?"

Right. The flowers. "Yes, they are," he replied, pulling back and holding the bouquet out with a flourish. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Smelling the lilies, she sighed. Lilies were her absolute favorite. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She then went further into the kitchen, grabbing a vase and filling it with water. A few minutes later, Kate had a beautiful arrangement of flowers. Setting the vase on the counter top, she joined Rick at the table.

"Is this for me?"

Kate smiled when she saw that he was holding the gift in his hands, shaking it as he held up to his ear to try and see if he could guess what it was. Sitting down, she gave him an encouraging nod as she nervously waited for him to open it.

God, he was about to find out. Find out that he wasn't father to just one kid, but now two.

"Open it."

And like the eager little kid he was, Rick ripped into the red wrapping paper to reveal a small box. He glanced up at her with a grin. Kate let out a breath when he opened the cardboard box, Rick's breath catching in his throat.

Was that- Oh my God. It was.

A pregnancy test...it was positive.

"Rick," Kate whispered, gaining his attention as he clutched the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments! And if you all want to see something specific in this fic, ****please don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted on FRIDAY (Jan. 4th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	3. Valentine's Confession Part II

**Hello guys!**

**You lot are seriously awesome! I can't thank you all enough for your love and support! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is really short, but then again it is Part II of the previous chapter. I broke it up because I just love to tease you guys! :) haha.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Valentine's Confession Part II]**

_February 14, 2014. (8 weeks)_

Wait- pregnant?

Did he hear her correctly? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him?

"You- you're what?" Rick stumbled, not believing what he had just heard come from his wife's lips. He stared back down at the pregnancy test in his hands, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to put two and two together.

Kate couldn't help but laugh softly at his response. In a calm voice, she stood up, crossing over to him before she leaned down and gripped his shirt with her fists and held on tight. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father again."

Yep, he heard right.

Rick sat there, a glaze coating his eyes. Carefully setting the test back in the box, he stared back up at her. He didn't know what to say, but he took a second before standing to crash his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Actions do speak louder than words.

From his kiss alone, Kate could tell that his reaction was that of happiness. Thank God. She wouldn't have known what to do had he not been accepting of this new development in their relationship. She kissed him back with as much fervor and intensity as she could muster, pressing her mouth roughly against his.

She was so relieved. And as Kate kissed him back, she could feel his hands traveling down from her back to her belly. He was rubbing her stomach in small motions, and that little action in and of itself caused her to kiss him even harder.

A baby. She was pregnant with his child. He couldn't believe it.

Pulling back, Rick leaned his forehead against Kate's, his eyes closed. "I love you, Kate. I love you so much," he whispered. "And I'm going to love this baby just as much."

Unable to control herself, Kate attached her mouth to her husband's once more. She needed to feel him, every part of him, against her. Biting down on his lower lip, she forced her tongue inside his mouth, gaining access. It was hot, passionate, and the amount of love that both of them were feeling at this moment was pouring out them like no tomorrow.

"I need you," Kate mumbled against him, going back in for a kiss. "I need you..._now."_

And Rick, being the gentleman he was, didn't keep the lady waiting.

Picking her up, with their mouths still glued to one another, he carried her to their bedroom where he would make sweet love to the woman who was carrying his child. The woman whom he loved to the ends of the earth and beyond. He couldn't have been happier.

The bedroom door shut as their forgotten dinner grew cold.

They were going to have a baby.

* * *

**Whoo!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted on TUESDAY (Jan. 8th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	4. Baby's First Picture

**Hi my dears!**

**Alright, you lot just amaze me! I seriously am blown away by the praise you guys have been giving. I am so blessed. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (I did quite a bit of research for this one, too. So I hope it's accurate!) And this chapter was written rather fast, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Baby's First Picture]**

_February 17th, 2014 (Just over 9 weeks)_

Where was the doctor?

Rick paced back and forth in the small room, his hands shaking as a bead of sweat slid down his forehead. Every so often he'd find himself cracking the door open a hair just to see if he could see the doctor coming, but every time he did he didn't see her.

What was taking so long?

They'd been waiting for about twenty minutes now, the anticipation building with each passing minute. Actually, it was more Rick that was nervous than Kate. She was relaxed, calm, and composed while he was nervous, on edge, and impatient.

She watched from her spot on the examination table, clad in a hospital gown, as her husband crossed back and forth, his nerves increasing. If he didn't stop pacing, he'd create a hole in the floor.

"Rick," Kate called, but he didn't respond, still pacing. She sighed. "Rick-" Still nothing. "Castle!"

He immediately stopped, looking over at her with a worried expression. "What? What's wrong?"

With a roll of her eyes, she held out her hand. "I'll be fine once you stop pacing. Now get your butt over here."

Just as Rick reached his wife's side there was a knock on the door. "Rick, Kate," a woman in her mid-thirties with strawberry blonde hair appeared at the door. "My name is Amy Collins."

They each shook the doctor's hands, both a bit nervous.

Dr. Collins walked over and reviewed Kate's chart. "Everything looks good here. You're a little over nine weeks, correct?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"And no complications?"

Taking a quick glance at Rick, she turned back to the doctor. "Nope. Just morning sickness, which is never fun," Kate chuckled lightly.

Dr. Collins nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, it really isn't. But luckily you'll only have a few more weeks of that. Morning sickness usually ends around week fourteen or fifteen."

That made Kate grin. "Thank God."

With a smile, Dr. Collins began preparations for the ultrasound.

The three chatted amongst themselves as they waited. The conversation was light and rather soothing, well, at least for Rick. He was squeezing Kate's hand so hard that she was afraid he'd cut the circulation off.

Kate gave him a look and he released his vice grip slightly, but didn't dare let go. She was then instructed to lie flat on her back.

"Okay, Kate," Dr. Collins began, "I am going to do just a regular abdominal ultrasound, okay?"

As soon as those words left the doctor's mouth it wasn't Kate's hand that was being squished in a death grip, it was Rick's.

Finding herself suddenly very nervous, Kate gave a hesitant nod.

Noticing how tense things suddenly became, Dr. Collins placed a comforting hand on Kate's forearm. "I promise, it won't hurt at all. It'll be quick and easy."

She gave her another nod, still quite terrified.

"Tell me when you're ready, Kate. I won't start until you're up to it."

Looking up at Rick, she gave him a small, unsure smile. And that only made him kiss her forehead in comfort, whispering, "You can do this."

He was right. She could do this. She could. Nodding her head once more, Kate closed her eyes. "Ready."

A single squeeze on her hand told her that Rick was by her side, he wasn't going anywhere. That made things a lot easier.

Moments later, after Dr. Collins had placed a water-like gel over Kate's belly and began to move a small device over the area, could they see their baby's image flickering across the monitor.

Kate was overwhelmed with emotion, unexpected tears springing in her eyes. There on the screen was their baby, their child.

Rick's grip on her hand tightened as his emotions washed over him, unable to stop the tears from falling.

Dr. Collins smiled as she moved the device around Kate's stomach, softly pointing out the baby's heartbeat. And that's where the two of them completely lost it.

Pulling Kate in his arms, Rick hugged her tightly as tears streamed down both of their faces. It all suddenly became very real. They were going to have a baby. A baby. And there on the screen was the proof that they've created a life together.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Dr. Collins whispered, before heading toward the door. But before she left, she turned to them and smiled, "Congratulations."

Thanking the doctor, Rick and Kate went back to look at the monitor. Both were in complete awe.

The next words to leave her husband's mouth would be words Kate would never forget.

With a kiss to Kate's lips, Rick smiled at her. "It's our baby's first picture."

* * *

**Whoo!**

**Okay, I hope you all liked it! :) Reviews are love! So please don't hesitate to leave one with your thoughts and comments! Next chapter will be posted FRIDAY (Jan. 25th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	5. Spreading the News Part I

**Hey!**

**Thank you all so much for your support! Really appreciate it! A big thank you to my friend and now beta, Laura! You rock girl! Thanks for your help! And I apologize that I didn't update this chapter when I said I would. I struggled quite a bit and I really just wanted it to be perfect for you guys. I hope my work paid off! Enjoy! :)**

**And the first part of this chapter gets kind of- steamy. Just a warning. Nothing too graphic.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Spreading the News Part I]**

_February 26th, 2014_ _(10 weeks)_

"Great! We can't wait to see you!" Kate smiled into the phone as she entered Rick's office to find him at his desk writing, his eyes focused on the screen.

Upon hearing his wife's voice, Rick looked up and quickly saved his work before silently beckoning her over with a crook of his finger. She raised an eyebrow in question, but soon complied when he pouted like a small child would, rolling her eyes at him.

As soon as she sat on his lap she laughed at something the other person had said on the other end of the phone. Rick's curiosity was peaked; he wanted to know who this person was, so he asked in a low whisper. Kate quickly answered back, covering the mouthpiece, and he found out that it was her dad, whom neither of them has seen in quite some time.

They were inviting family and close friends over for dinner the following night, intending to share their news about the baby over a delicious dessert. Rick had even convinced Kate to invite Captain Gates and her husband, something Kate was a bit apprehensive about. But Rick reassured her that it was the right thing to do and that Gates would be appreciate the gesture in the end.

He smiled at Kate as she spoke with Jim, loving the way she looked, happiness and peace all over her features. She was glowing.

And she looked far too tempting for him to not do anything. She'd wiggle her backside every now and then against his lap, driving him up the wall, and he could tell she was doing it on purpose just to make him go crazy. And it was working.

But two could play at this game.

Rick slowly began to move his hand from the small of her back to her thighs, his fingers trailing along her hip and stomach on the way. Kate didn't seem to notice, that was until he started running a single digit up and down her thigh, going higher and higher up with each swoop.

He felt her entire body stiffen, but she was able to keep her voice from wavering. She hummed as her dad spoke, attempting to listen to what he was saying, but it was growing increasingly difficult. Rick was quite the distraction with those talented hands of his.

"It's just a little dinner with friends and family," Kate explained to her dad, shooting her partner a glare. He didn't stop his movements, the tips of his fingers gliding over her skin in a slow, teasing rhythm. "Rick and I just figured it was the perfect opportunity for everyone to get together, have dinner, and catch up."

_This'll drive her crazy_, Rick thought with a smirk.

She was going to kill him and make it look like an accident; she had quite a few reliable connections. Yet seeing her squirm on his lap as her cheeks grew flush red and her body trembling above him made it all worth it.

Slipping a hand beneath the waistband of her plaid pajama bottoms, Rick grinned to himself. Oh yeah, totally worth it.

Kate shot him her trademark look, daring him to go further because if he moved his hand any lower, he'd regret it. Taking that as a challenge, he moved his hand further. Kate let out a small moan, causing Jim to ask if everything was all right. "Yeah- y-yeah, everything's fine," she lied, closing her eyes as Rick smiled. "Just stubbed my toe, nothing major."

Thank God Jim bought it, continuing on about how excited he was to see everyone the next night.

Rick continued with his wicked ministrations, proud of himself for making his wife get all hot and bothered by the mere touch of his hands. She was just too easy.

"Sounds good, Dad," Kate sighed, taking a deep breath when Rick removed his hand and placed it on her hip, giving it a squeeze. Thank goodness he stopped, the man was driving her absolutely insane. "We'll see you tomorrow night." And with that, she hung up the phone, setting it on his desk, and then swatted her husband on the arm. "You're _unbelievable_, you know that? I was on the phone with _my father_, and you do- _that."_

He winked at her. "Just consider it payback for earlier when I was on the phone with _my mother_."

Kate couldn't help but grin at that, thinking back to when she had teased Rick in a similar manner about an hour ago when he was speaking with Martha. She stuck out her hand. "Touché," she said. "Truce?"

"Truce," he returned, shaking his wife's hand. "So your dad can make it tomorrow night? That's great!"

Kate nodded, a worried and timid expression taking homage on her face as she twirled her thumbs. "Yeah, he's happy to see everyone."

"You don't seem very happy about that," Rick noted, pulling her close.

Her back rested against his strong chest, she could feel the broad muscles underneath her, the beat of his heart in time with her own. Kate relaxed, shutting her eyes, taking a deep breath, and leaning her head back on his shoulder. Something was up. Her body was tense and rigid.

"What did he say?"

There was a small beat of silence before she answered. "He kept asking me what the special occasion was for having this get together and I had to keep dodging it, telling him that it was just dinner. But-" she breathed, stopping short.

Giving her a bit of encouragement, Rick squeezed her tightly, his arms encircling her waist and holding on. "But...?"

She hesitated, bringing a hand up to caress her stomach. "I- uh...I think my dad knows a-about the baby."

That took Rick aback, "What makes you think that? Did he say so?"

"No, he didn't come right out and say it," she admitted with a sigh, rubbing circles over her stomach. "But he kept on asking about tomorrow's dinner and he had this- certain _tone_ to his voice that suggested he knows more than he's letting on."

Taking a large breath, Rick waited to get his thoughts in order. If that was true that Jim knew that they were going to have a baby, then it wasn't likely that he'd tell others. It wasn't his news to share and he wasn't the type to do so.

"Kate," Rick began, locking eyes with her and clasping their hands together over her stomach. "I highly doubt your dad would say anything to anybody. He knows that this is our news to tell, not his. He wouldn't violate our privacy." Kate nodded, her nerves slowly disintegrating. She loved that Rick was able to alleviate her insecurities. He was right about all of this. "And we don't even know for sure if he knows about the baby," he quickly added. "So let's not worry about that right now, okay?"

"You're right," she admitted. "You're right, nothing to worry about. It'll be fine."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

That made Kate laugh, poking him on the chest lightly. "Oh, you are, huh?" He merely nodded, to which Kate just patted his cheek with a smile on her face. "Can you imagine everyone's faces when we tell them?" She mused aloud, anticipating tomorrow night's festivities.

"Lanie is going to flip," Rick chuckled, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up screaming her head off. And the boys, well, they will most likely give me a hard time about always being by your side. Ryan always has to make some smart remark whenever he catches us being a bit too physical at the Precinct, and I think _this-_" he said gesturing to her stomach, "will be another one of those occasions."

Playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, Kate smirked. "When do they not give you a hard time?"

"True. I'm usually the butt of most of their jokes…."

Kate smirked and rested her head back on his shoulder, cocking her head to the side so she could see his face. They locked eyes, never straying from one another. The memories of what he had been doing to her earlier washed over her like a blanket, goose bumps appearing along her arms.

Unable to help herself any longer, Kate leaned over and pressed her lips to Rick's, kissing him gently. He groaned when she suddenly ground her hips into his own as if she were seeking a more comfortable position. With her legs splayed over his thighs, she began pressing soft kisses over his neck.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired," she mumbled hotly against his skin, her breath sending tingles down his spine. "What do you say we go to bed a bit _early_ tonight?"

He nodded his head eagerly, not trusting his voice at the moment. He kissed her with all of the passion he could muster before holding her in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

It was the night of their dinner and both Rick and Kate were scrambling around the loft as they tried to get it all clean and tidy for their guests. Alexis and Martha had arrived about an hour ago, helping get dinner ready. And just as they finished setting the table there was a knock on the door.

This was it. Show time_._

Shooting his wife a nervous look, Rick grabbed her hand and led her to the doorway where they paused- just for a moment to gather themselves before opening the door.

"Hi, Dad!" Kate greeted, engulfing the older man in a big hug before bringing him inside. "Thanks for coming."

Rick shook his hand warmly. "Great to see you, Jim."

"And to you as well. How's the writing coming along?"

A large, warm smile blossomed on Rick's lips as he told Jim all about his next Nikki Heat novel, but not giving too much away as to spoil it for Kate who stood at her husband's side with a proud grin on her lips. She was so thrilled for him and everything he's accomplished.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Jim stated kindly. "I'll have to check it out when it's published."

"I appreciate that." Rick offered to take Jim's jacket while Kate led him to the kitchen where Martha and Alexis were, handing him a glass of water before getting herself one, too- something Jim noticed right away but he held his tongue- as they chatted. Right as Rick motioned to join them there was another rap on the door. He waved to Kate, signaling to her that he got it.

Opening the door, it revealed that the rest of the group had arrived. Ryan and Jenny stood at the doorway with matching smiles on their faces, a bottle of champagne in a hand. "Everyone else is right behind us," Ryan informed them, nodding toward the elevator.

And sure enough, Lanie, Esposito, Gates (who preferred to be addressed as Victoria outside the Precinct) and her husband, James, were all stepping out of the elevator. Rick welcomed them in, taking their coats and the champagne the Ryan's had brought.

He watched as Kate hugged everyone, a huge smile on her face as she talked adamantly with her friends and co-workers. She had this calm air about her that spoke volumes about how sincere and at peace she was with all of this. Of course, last night she was completely freaked out and worried about this whole affair, but now that they were here in the moment, she couldn't have been happier.

They were really going to do this. They were going to tell their closest friends and families.

With a sigh, Rick joined everyone in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water as to not make Kate feel left out before standing at her side as they spoke with Victoria and James. A hand found its way to her hip as he held her close, his fingers drawing random patterns as if he were trying to tease and make her all flustered on purpose. Oh wait, he was. And it was working.

Kate shot him a smoldering look, silently telling him to knock it off.

He complied, pressing a kiss to her temple in apology before whispering, "Later then_._"

After spending quite some time chatting, Rick and Kate directed everyone to the table where they stood at the head, while everyone else sat down with curious and eager expressions masking their features. They were all dying to know what this was all about.

This was it. It was time to spread the news.

"You're all probably wondering why we're having this little get together," Rick began, glancing around the table. "Well, Kate and I have some news to share with you..."

* * *

**Yay!**

**Okay, so I couldn't help myself and so I broke this chapter into two sections. I just love to tease you guys and keep you guessing! Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments! They are always welcoming and very appreciative! :) Next chapter will be updated on SATURDAY (February 2nd) Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	6. Spreading the News Part II

**Hello all!**

**So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry to tease you guys like that but ****I couldn't help myself!** It's just too much fun! :) haha. 

**And I just wanted to give a big shout out to_ DidyB. _****Your review was by far the most heartfelt and sincere review I have ever gotten since I first started posting stories on this website! I seriously can't thank you enough for your kind words! :) I hope you like this chapter! Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Spreading the News Part II]**

_February 26th, 2014_ _(10 weeks)_

Their friends and families sat anxiously waiting to hear what this news was.

Jim had an idea of what was going on, he recognized the glow Kate had about her as soon as he walked through the front door. She looked just like Johanna when she was pregnant, it was definitely not hard to miss and it definitely made his heart beat faster. But he didn't say anything; it wasn't his news to tell. So he waited patiently with everyone else, trying not to give how much he knew away.

And when Rick glanced at Kate with a smile on his face, his hand gripping her hip tightly, Jim's suspicions soon came true.

"We're going to have a baby."

As soon as the words left Rick's mouth, there was a chorus of cheers and congratulations coming from the table.

Lanie stood up and practically tackled Kate in a bone-crushing hug, jumping up and down as she giggled, her grip never faltering. "My girl's gonna be a Mommy!"

Rick gave Martha and Alexis big hugs, both of them unable to wipe the smiles off of their faces.

"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister!" Alexis cheered, excitement all over her petite features.

Jim stood from his spot, bringing his daughter into an embrace. His voice was soft and low. "Congratulations, sweetheart. You're going to make an exceptional mother."

She felt tears springing in her eyes as she held onto her dad tightly. "Thanks, Dad."

Pulling her out at an arms length, Jim couldn't help but smile proudly at her, his eyes looking over her form. "You look exactly like your mother, you know. She would be so proud of you and everything you've accomplished," he confessed lightly, his voice cracking with emotion, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "And I'm sure she's smiling down on us as we speak...I love you, Katie."

Kate brought him in for another hug, the unshed tears in her eyes now falling down her own cheeks. "I love you, too, Dad."

Rick smiled at his wife and father-in-law as he made his way over to them. "Jim," he began, motioning to shake the older man's hand but Jim bypassed the handshake and pulled Rick in for a fatherly hug.

"Rick, congratulations. This baby is going to be very lucky to have a father like you."

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

As soon as the two men pulled apart, a pair of hands gripped Rick's shoulders and he turned around to find Ryan and Esposito with huge grins on their faces.

"Congrats, bro. Can't believe you and Beckett are going to have a kid," Esposito sighed, patting his friend on the back. "It seems just like yesterday you were trailing her around like a lost little puppy..."

Ryan turned to his partner, hand landing on Esposito's shoulder. "Wait- he still does."

The boys gave one another a fist pump, the pair laughing at their friend while he stood there with a glare on his face. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny, shut up." He let out a fake laugh, only to cause the boys to nudge him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Castle. We're just messing with you. We really are thrilled that you guys are having a kid," Ryan mended. "Seriously, you rock as a Dad and will even more so with…." The Irish detective trailed off his gaze falling on Kate.

A smile blossomed on Rick's mouth; it reached all the way to his eyes as he followed his friend's line of vision. "Thanks, guys."

Just then Kate walked over to them, embracing Ryan and Esposito in hugs, kissing them both on the cheeks as they offered their congratulations. Rick gently tugged on her the wrist, bringing her into his arms as he crashed his mouth to hers.

"_Oh, get a room!_" Lanie called at them, shaking her head but she had on a look of pure joy, it wasn't out of annoyance but more of happiness.

Rick and Kate slowly pulled apart blushing crimson. Everyone's attention was drawn to the couple as they just stood there with tiny smiles appearing on their faces.

Oops_. __Busted._

Yet, the longer they stood there the longer they realized that neither of them really cared. They were happy and they were going to have a baby, so who cares if they expressed their love?

Wrapping her slender arms around his neck and standing up on her toes, Kate smiled brightly up at her husband. Rick smiled back, closing the distance between them. Their lips ghosted over one another before the pace sped up, small moans escaping.

They could hear their friends and families hooting and catcalling, raising their glasses toward the couple in a toast.

And as Rick and Kate kissed, one single thought popped into their heads.

Tonight couldn't have turned out any better.

* * *

**There you go, folks!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last but I felt that this was a great place to end it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! And a big hug to my girl, Laura! You're the best! The next chapter will be posted on Saturday (February 9th) Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	7. Late Night Snack

**Hi guys! :)**

**Thank you all so very much for your continuous support! It really means a lot! Please keep those reviews coming! And if you have any ideas as to what you'd like to see in future chapters, please leave me a PM or put it in a review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Late Night Snack]**

_March 24th, 2014 (Just over 14 weeks)_

Slowly coming through, Kate drowsily opened her eyes and was greeted with the snoring form of her husband. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his face smooth and free of lines, making him look younger and more innocent. Reaching a hand over, she delicately ran a hand up and down his arm, her fingers drawing patterns over the soft skin.

She loved watching him like this, the quietness and intimacy of it all wrapping her up in a soft, warm blanket. Her lips curved upward in a smile as she moved her hand up to his head, brushing away the few tendrils of hair that cascaded his forehead, and threading the fine hair between her fingers.

Kate continued with her ministrations, totally at ease. This went on for a few minutes, her thoughts anywhere and everywhere at once. It was hard to believe she was starting her second trimester. How time flew on by, and she couldn't have been more thankful that soon the morning sickness would be over.

She had read in a magazine at the doctor's a few weeks back and learned that the second trimester was known as the "honeymoon phase", meaning that the next three months would be the easiest. But it also meant that her belly would be growing, revealing her pregnancy to the world.

Rick has been a bit on edge about her showing, not wanting the paparazzi to catch wind of the pregnancy. The paparazzi were like hungry wolves, waiting for the opportune moment to hunt and kill their prey. They were ruthless and would stop at nothing to get the juice and pulp they needed for their story. Rick and Kate were just surprised that they've managed to keep it on the down low, being extra cautious.

But as Kate lay there, the more she thought that it was going to get difficult these next couple of months. They would be out in public at a party or out on a case and some low life would capture a picture, sending it off to the magazine that paid the most. Of course, the paparazzi would find out eventually, it was bound to happen, but she didn't want it to be done in a cynical way.

The idea of talking to Rick about this in the morning put Kate at ease. They'd give a statement to Paula who would then give it to the press. It would be professional and in their control, unlike if a scumbag snapped a photo of them and sold it to the highest bidder without their knowledge. Only to find out about it in the following morning's headlines.

No, it'd be better to do this through Paula. No mess, no fuss.

Sighing lightly, Kate grinned at her still sleeping husband before, as silently as she could, she climbed out of bed. Lifting the covers off her body, she walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

All the thinking made her hungry.

Her bare feet padded against the cold wood flooring, the coolness of the ground sending tingles up her spine. Opening the refrigerator door, she searched for something to eat, but eventually came across nothing appetizing. Her stomach grumbled as she moved over to the pantry, seeing if she'd get lucky and find something in there. But, as luck would have it, there was not a single thing in there that grabbed her attention.

Rubbing a hand on her belly, Kate shuffled over to the cabinets and decided to make herself some tea, see if that would calm her never ending hunger. She pulled out a kettle, pouring water in it before placing it on the stove and flicking it on. It only took a few minutes for the water to boil; placing the tea bag in the ceramic mug, she then began to pour the boiled water in.

Sitting down on one of the bar stools, she took a deep sniff of the drink before taking a tentative sip. But as soon as the drink hit her taste buds, she felt like she was going to be sick. Quickly dashing to the sink, she spat out the tea, dumping the rest of it down the drain.

So much for that, she thought with a groan. What else was there for her to eat?

Going through the refrigerator and pantry again, she still couldn't find something to settle her stomach. Dropping her head, she stood at the refrigerator door, trying to think of something that sounded somewhat appetizing. Minutes passed before a smile crossed her lips, the thought of this particular food making her grin like no other.

The only problem was that this item of food was not anywhere in her home. She'd have to go to the store and pick some up, but a glance at the clock on the microwave told her that it was quarter past three, she really didn't feel like going out at this time of the night but her stomach gave another moan in protest.

An idea popping in her head, she smirked to herself as she walked back to the bedroom. Pushing the door open she could see Rick passed out on the bed, his body now taking up the entire space. He laid on his back, his arms and legs spread out, one arm dangling off the side. The covers were strewn out on the ground, only a small portion of the sheets remained on the bed, covering his left foot.

Shaking her head, she bit her lip to hold in the laugh that was threatening to burst out of her at the sight. For some unknown reason, she found it hilarious. Maybe it was the fact that she would be waking sleeping beauty from his deep slumber, forcing him to go out and fetch her food.

Yeah, that was it.

Kate climbed on the bed, sitting cross-legged as she began to poke and prod his stomach with her index finger. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," she whispered, but he didn't stir. Deciding that she had to be more thorough in her approach, Kate started to tickle him, her fingers moving swiftly over his t-shirt covered stomach.

He was up in a flash.

Swatting her hands, away Rick groaned and tried to move over away from her relentless fingers. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled, tucking himself in a ball.

Not having any of it, she got a strong grip on his arm and yanked him toward her so that he was back on his back. "Rick, I need to talk to you and I can't do that if you pass out on me."

A deep breath could be heard from his side of the bed, and he sat up slowly, propping a pillow behind his back. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to erase the remains of sleep from them. "I'm up. Now what is it?"

Biting her lip, Kate scooted closer to him. Practically sitting down on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm hungry."

What she wasn't expecting was for him to laugh. She didn't find this funny at all; in fact she found it quite the opposite.

Throwing his head back as laughter burst out of him, Rick's body shook with tremors while Kate sat there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

This wasn't funny. And so, Kate told him so.

"Come on, Rick. It's not funny. I'm starving and we have like no food in that kitchen!"

His laughter stopped after a bit, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but when you said we needed to talk I didn't think it was going to be about food." He noticed her gloomy expression and he immediately regretted laughing at her earlier. Dropping his head to his chest, he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I laughed, okay? I wasn't being very considerate of your feelings and I feel really bad about it."

"No you don't." Kate pouted, acting like a child.

He pulled her in tighter. "What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything to get you to smile again." He was used to these mood swings of hers, but the only difference from this time and the previous is that Kate was faking it. She only put on this act to get him to do what she wanted him to do: get her food.

So far her plan was working.

As soon as the words left Rick's lips, Kate's demeanor changed in a flash. He was going to make it up to her. Perfect.

"Actually," she grinned, beginning to fiddle with the sleeve of his black t-shirt. "There is a little something you could do for me..."

Rick nodded and his answer was immediate. "What is it?"

Tucking her head down, her hair creating a cover to hide her growing smirk, she told him her list. "Could you go pick me up some peanut butter; ice cream, the sugary kind none of that organic crap; uh waffle fries; a jar of pickles; some toffee candy; and I have a real craving for some Taco Bell burritos smothered in hot sauce..."

He stared at her dumbfounded, his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide. "Oh, is that all?" He asked jokingly.

"Actually, no," she stated after some thought. "I'd really like a big jar of black olives, too."

She has to be joking; he thought as the processed all of the items on her list. She never was a Taco Bell fan before so why now? He looked at her with a confused expression, not entirely sure on what to do about all of that.

Rick didn't know what to say to that. He'd never experienced any of this when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis because he had been shut off from the whole thing, well, other than the actual birth of his daughter. So as far as Rick knew, this was a whole new ballgame for him.

"And, uh, you want me to get you all of that...now?" A glance at the clock on the bedside table. "Kate, it's almost three-thirty. Do you really need me to go to the store right this minute? Can't it wait until a decent hour of the day?"

"Now would be better," she said deadpanned, the only thoughts on her mind were that of the food she so desperately craved. "Please, I'm _so_ hungry."

He really didn't have a choice in the matter, did he? She would just continually bug him about it. If he goes now, then he won't have to hear about it later.

Squeezing her tightly in his arms, he nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll go."

A squeal escaped Kate's lips as she hugged him tightly, her mouth finding his in a kiss. "Thank you! Thank you!" She peppered his face in kisses.

Rick kissed her back briefly before he removed himself from her grasp, hopping out of bed and stretching his limbs above his head. A few bones cracked, it gave him both relieve and a bit of pain. Trying to tame his messy hair, Rick disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving Kate all alone.

She grinned mischievously to herself, happy that her plan had worked. She was going to get her food. Finally.

About a minute had gone by before Rick made an appearance, his hair somewhat combed. With a clean mouth and face, Rick shuffled over to the closet to produce a sweatshirt and sneakers. Kate's eyes were on him the entire time, watching his every movement. He was sluggishly moving to the bed, sitting down to tie his sneakers.

With a quick kiss good-bye, Rick left the loft, keys and wallet in hand.

* * *

"Kate!" Rick called from the front door, his arms full of brown paper bags and a white plastic bag, the Taco Bell logo on the front. "Food's here!"

It took not two seconds for Kate to bound in from the bedroom, stalking toward him. He leaned down for a kiss, but Kate didn't pay him any attention merely taking the bags and heading toward the kitchen counter. She needed the food and now.

Pilfering through the many bags, she took everything out and surveyed to make sure everything was there.

It wasn't.

"Um, Rick?"

He joined her at the counter, eyebrows raised in question as he stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. "Hmm?"

Double-checking through all of the items, Kate let out a disappointed moan. "Did you forget to pick up the toffee candy? I don't see it in here."

Staring at her with a blank expression, he racked his brain as he tried to remember if that was on the list or not. It took him a few minutes, but Kate knew the minute he figured it out. There was a certain look of recognition on his face.

"Oh." Nervously, he ran a shaking hand at the back of his neck. "I- I will go pick those up then."

Giving him a nod of approval, Kate turned to her focus to the pile of food in front of her. "Thanks, Writer Man."

With Kate's back turned to him, Rick shot her a glare, raising his hands in the air and making a motion to choke her before turning on his heel. This was so irritating! She was driving him absolutely crazy! Going out in the wee hours of the night to fetch her an assortment of food when he should be sleeping.

"Be back in a bit," he tossed out over his shoulder, grabbing his keys and wallet out of the small bowl on the table near the front door before heading back out. "_Frustrating woman,_" he mumbled sourly to himself as soon as he shut the door.

He had a feeling that this was just the beginning. Great...just _great._

* * *

**Ta-da! :)**

**Hope you all like it! I had quite a bit of fun with this chapter! Always fun to write scenes like this! :) Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! They are greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be posted on SATURDAY (February 16th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	8. You Feel That?

**Hi my dears!**

**Okay, you guys are freaking awesome! :) haha. Thank you all so much for your love and support! Hope you like this chapter! (And I'm sorry I am a day late on updating)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[You Feel That?]**

_May 2nd, 2014 (20 weeks)_

Kate's belly was growing bigger and bigger every day. And, just reaching over five months pregnant, that meant she had to wear maternity clothes. Much to her dismay.

The clothes were comfortable; she'd give them that. But they weren't exactly her style.

Yet Kate had to admit, the maternity clothes fit her well unlike the clothes she wore before her belly started growing. She could barely fit into her favorite leather jacket anymore, having to instead wear her various pea coats. They weren't her favorite jackets but they'd have to do.

Now donning a t-shirt and leggings, she sat squished between Rick and Alexis on the couch while Martha sat in the reclining chair as they had their monthly movie night. Tonight's chosen film, _The Breakfast Club_. It was a favorite amongst all of them.

Yet tonight, Kate couldn't seem to focus on the movie. She found herself not staring at the screen, but rather at her husband as he smiled at the film, his eyes crinkling with joy. He looked so handsome in that moment, the way the light of the movie bounced across his features made her stomach flutter.

Then she felt it again.

Letting out a gasp, she clutched Rick's forearm, her nails digging into the skin. Kate felt it again.

"Kate? What is it?"

Rick's soft voice brought her back to the real world. She slowly turned her head toward him, eyes as wide as saucers with her mouth agape.

"I- uh," she stumbled for the correct words, her throat and mouth dry. "I- I felt...the baby."

Concern washed over him immediately, something was up. "What's wrong? What about the baby?"

Kate's features changed from concern to pride, shock to satisfaction, fear to courage.

"Kate, darling, what's going on?" Martha asked, pausing the movie.

Everyone's focus was now on the glowing mother-to-be. They all watched as she took a deep breath, a hand running across her belly. She couldn't believe it.

Grinning brightly, she bounced a bit. "The baby kicked!"

At that moment Rick, Martha, and Alexis all stood up and jumped up and down in excitement. Kate reached for Rick's hand, yanking him back down and placing his hand on her stomach. The two redheads watched in anticipation, both of them holding their breaths.

Then it happened again.

"Oh my gosh!" Rick yelped, his voice a pitch higher than normal. "I felt it! The baby kicked!"

Alexis sat back down next to Kate, giving her a questioning look, silently asking if it was okay for her to feel. Smiling softly, Kate reached for the young woman's hand and set it on her belly by Rick's just as the baby kicked again.

"Whoa," she sighed, a huge grin on her lips as she looked up from Kate's belly to her eyes. "That was incredible. What does it feel like?"

She was a bit hesitant, looking for the right words. "It feels sort of ticklish, kind of like having butterflies fly around in your stomach. Very surreal feeling."

"Oh _wow_."

Martha watched them, enjoying the moment that has just been shared. "When I was pregnant with Richard," she began, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table as she prepared to share the tale. "He moved around like it was nobody's business. Some nights I woke up to him playing soccer with my bladder." Kate chuckled at that. "I just couldn't seem to calm him down or control him, much like today."

A defeated look on Rick's face appeared. "_Hey_...I am not hard to keep control of."

The three women shot him an _are-you-kidding-me?_ look, all of them telling him they thought differently. He never listened to them, going off on his own and almost always getting into trouble because of it.

"Okay," he huffed. "Maybe a little bit."

One of Kate's delicate eyebrows rose. "A _little_ bit?"

Sinking down on the couch, he stuck his tongue out before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips

Kate rolled her eyes, but patted his cheek gently. "You know we all love you, you big goof. Even if we can't keep you under control some times." She proclaimed, pulling him in for a hug.

"_More like all of the time_," Alexis mumbled under her breath, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from bursting out in laughter.

Rick pointed a finger in her direction as he embraced Kate, his eyes staring down his daughter as his chin rested on Kate's shoulder. "I heard that, young lady," he revealed.

"_Good_," she retorted with a smirk.

As soon as Rick and Kate broke apart both Alexis and Martha brought each of them into hugs, offering their congratulations. The four of them chatted animatedly about the baby, their excitement growing by the second.

Before they knew it, it was nearing midnight and even though it was a Friday night, they were all exhausted. They bid one another good night before going their separate ways. Martha stayed in the spare guest room at Rick's insistence, not wanting to have her go all the way back to her apartment so late at night. It was much more convenient for her to stay at the loft until morning. Alexis stayed in her old room, staying at the loft for the remainder of the weekend before heading back to college that Monday.

Kate was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, while Rick quickly shred himself of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Padding over to the bathroom, he pecked Kate on the cheek before he began brushing his own teeth. The two continually smirked behind their toothbrushes as they locked eyes in the mirror, neither of them able to stray their focus off of the other.

Making a goofy face, Rick earned a chuckle from his wife, her toothpaste slipping down her chin. She swiped the back of the hand on her chin before finishing up with her teeth. As soon as she put her toothbrush in the cup, a pair of strong arms found their way around her middle, his hands resting on her belly. A feather light kiss on her cheek made her sigh, his hot breath sending tingles up her spine.

"Look at us," he told her softly, resting his chin on her shoulder as his arms tightened their grip. He didn't want to let go, loving the connection he had with her.

Looking up at their reflection, she smiled as she took it all in. It was in this very moment that time slowed down and nothing else seemed to matter. All that mattered was that in four short months they would be parents to a baby. _Their baby._

Kate turned in his embrace, her large belly pressed up against his stomach. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands connecting behind his head as his rested on her hips, holding her close. With his forehead pressed against hers, he closed his eyes and let out a breath, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"_I love you, Kate,_" he whispered, leaning down just a hair to reach her mouth with his own.

Kate's eyes fluttered closed as soon as she felt his lips touch hers. She reacted immediately, her lips dancing across his with fervor and passion. Pulling him as close as she could get without her belly getting in the way, her long fingers became tangled in his hair, the strands soft to the touch. She held his head still, keeping him in place while she swiped her tongue over the seal of his lips, begging for entrance.

He granted it to her, their tongues dueling and fighting for dominance as the air around them grew hotter. It all became too much at once, and they reluctantly separated, but only enough as to give them the chance to breathe. With her forehead against his broad chest, Kate pressed a tender, delicate kiss over his heart, waves of emotions washing over her.

"I love you, too," she finally returned, hugging him tightly.

Reaching down, Rick took her small hands in his large ones before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to each palm. "Let's go to bed, hmm?" His voice was low, and sparks shot straight to Kate's core, the words wrapping around her in a warm blanket.

She slowly nodded her head, giving his hands a squeeze and leading him to the bed, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes. He smiled back at her, watching her take the lead and loving every minute of it.

* * *

**There ya go!**

**I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review with your thoughts and comments! Next chapter will be posted on FRIDAY (February 22nd) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	9. Work It Out

**Hello!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) I love writing fluff, but I decided to put some angst in here, so hopefully it turns out okay! Married life (especially with a baby on the way) isn't all smooth sailing, you're bound to hit a few snags here and there before you find your way again. But don't worry; everything will be resolved in the end. Or will it?! And, as you can see, I posted this chapter a day early!**

**And I'd like to wish a very Happy Birthday to _DidyB!_ I hope you have a great and memorable day! :) All my best! Xoxo**

* * *

**[Work It Out]**

_May 27th, 2014 (24 weeks)_

"_I can't handle this anymore, Rick!_" Kate yelled, pacing back and forth in their bedroom, anger bubbling through her.

Rick sat on the bed, head in his hands and shoulders slouched forward as he listened to her, once again, complain. He was getting sick of it, but he had to hear her out. She was his wife, plus being pregnant, her hormones were out of whack. So he tried to give her the benefit of the doubt by remaining quiet and listening to what she had to say.

But it was getting harder and harder to do that with her yelling his ear off.

"Do you have any idea how hard and stressful it is to carry a baby- _our child-_ in your stomach for six months? _No! _You don't! So stop giving me grief just because I say I'm uncomfortable here and there. While I'm here pregnant and in agony, you just sit there and do _nothing!_" Kate stopped pacing, her face red with anger as she stared at him. "Are you even _listening_ to me?"

A long, drawn out sigh escaped his lips as he attempted to gain his composure. Looking up from his hands, Rick stood. "Yes, I am," he answered as calmly as he could, his voice low. "I _am_ listening to you. I _have been_ listening to you whine and complain about how unfair and how uncomfortable you are for the past two weeks! And you know what, Kate? I'm _done_ with it!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"No, now it's _my_ turn to speak," he growled, the fury that he has been hiding all along slowly making its way to the surface, his true feelings showing. "I feel terrible that you're in this position. I really do, but I am not going to just stand here and listen to you complain that I'm not doing anything to help you, when in fact I have been doing everything in my power to make you feel at ease and as comfortable as possible!"

"Look, I-"

"I know you're under stress, but that does not mean you need to take it all out on me!"

"I'm not taking this out on you!" She returned, standing her ground. "All I am doing is telling you how I feel! I didn't know that expressing my feelings was a crime!"

Running a hand through his hair, Rick gave a forced laugh. _"God,_ do you not hear yourself right now? I don't know if this is because you're having mood swings or it's just the hormones talking, but I am not going to have this argument with you over and over again, Kate! It's just too much for me to handle right now!"

She knew that he was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it. But he had no idea what she was going through or how tiring being pregnant can make you. It was a grueling and exhausting process, something he would never understand. But before Kate could defend herself, he was already talking.

"If I'm not doing my best to help you, then I guess I'm not needed," Rick stated sourly, stalking toward their closet and producing a duffel bag before moving to pack his clothes. He roughly yanked open the dresser drawer, depositing handfuls of clothes into the duffel without even really looking at what he was tossing into it.

Kate's eyes followed him to the bathroom and, with some hesitation; she walked after him and waited in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly, her voice quivering with fear and concern. She wasn't used to Rick being the one to leave and back out of their fights, normally it was her. This role reversal was throwing her for a loop and she didn't know how to handle it. Yes, she was angry with him but she didn't want him to leave. Not now.

Rick shut his eyes closed when he heard her speak. He knew his words had hurt her, but he had to tell her the truth. She wouldn't have listened had he just gone along with it, she would have just gotten angrier that he wasn't speaking his mind or sharing his thoughts. It was better this way.

Continuing packing his things, he zipped the bag shut before heaving it over his shoulder and sliding past her. "To my mother's." He headed for the front door, grabbing his keys and wallet out of the small bowl then pocketing them both. Rick turned around to find Kate a few feet away, her eyes cast down to the ground. He could see her trying to hold back tears, her body shaking in small tremors.

She looked broken and defeated, unlike a few minutes ago when she was furious and confident. He needed to show her that yes, he may be angry and upset with her but that didn't mean he didn't love her any less.

Dropping the bag to the floor, he shortened the distance between them, bringing her into his arms. Kate immediately succumbed to his embrace, her arms wrapping themselves securely around his middle as she pressed her cheek to his chest. Rick pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, his lips lingering.

"I love you, Kate," he mumbled into her hair. "But I think you and I will agree when I say that we both need some time to cool off and get our heads on straight before we can resolve this."

His shirt became soaked, Kate's tears now falling down her cheeks and onto his t-shirt. She couldn't hold them in anymore, Rick's words and actions causing her undoing.

"I'm not running away," he quickly added. "I just need time to think, and you do as well...I'll be back in the morning, okay?" She nodded against his chest, holding him tighter.

The two remained like that for a few more minutes, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. Eventually, they had to though.

Rick pressed a chaste kiss to her lips; his hands cupping her cheeks as he swiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "Love you."

And with that he was gone. The last thing she saw was his fleeting figure disappearing behind the front door. Kate was all alone now, the loft eerily quiet and empty.

_"I love you, too,"_ she whispered, hugging herself before gloomily trudging to the couch and covering herself with the blanket that had been resting on the back of it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat there, hating herself for even arguing with him in the first place.

Going over their fight in her head, she mentally slapped herself for saying those hurtful things. Her own words echoed in her mind, the regret and heartache washing over her like waves. And she didn't have Rick to lean on.

Placing a hand on her belly, Kate let out a shaky breath. "He'll be back, little one. Don't you worry."

* * *

Rick stood outside the door to his mother's apartment, his hand raised toward the door but he didn't have the will power to knock quite yet. In the taxi ride over here, he had relived their exchange over in his head several times, trying to understand her side of things but it was difficult.

He regretted making her upset, seeing her cry was never a sight he liked to witness. Especially since it was him that caused the tears to fall. The whole fight seemed pointless now that he looked at it, wishing he could go back and change it all. But even Rick knew time travel was a discovery that has yet to be made, so confiding in his mother was the next best thing.

A sudden knock on the door startled Martha, not expecting anyone at this hour. It was midnight for crying out loud! Securing her silk robe, she walked over to the door and opened it. "Richard?"

"Hi," he greeted weakly.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here? Where's Kate?"

Not saying a word, he tumbled inside and set his bag down in defeat. Martha recognized the look on his features immediately, ushering him inside all of the way before directing him toward her kitchen. Rick took a seat on one of the bar stools, while Martha began making him some tea. Silence engulfed them, neither having the courage to speak just yet.

She handed him a cup of tea, cradling her own in her hands as she sat on the stool directly next to him. Martha didn't say a word, knowing that he needed the time and space to think before he began to tell her what happened. Rick stared down at the untouched tea, not having the energy or desire to drink it.

A few minutes passed before the silence was broken.

"Kate and I had a fight," he admitted with a sigh, not making eye contact with his mother. Martha watched as her son spoke, reaching over and running a hand down his back in encouragement. "We exchanged words and it all became too much so...I left. Came here."

"Oh, Richard..." she breathed. "What do you two argue about?"

It took him a moment to answer, his emotions getting the best of him. "The pregnancy. She has just been so irritating recently, saying things like I haven't been there for her or that I'm not helping out."

"Well, have you?"

He shot her an exasperated look. "Of course, I've been there for her, Mother. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The problem is that she doesn't think I am."

Martha nodded, soaking in his words. "So is that what you're doing now? Being there for her?" Rick switched his focus from the cup to his mother. "Because if this," she indicated around them, "is being there for your wife, then you're doing a splendid job."

"You don't understand," he murmured, eyes cast down once again. "It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

He didn't answer, merely staring down at the tea in his cup.

She shook her head, a hand reaching over to grasp his forearm and giving it a squeeze. "Sweetheart, you need to understand that Kate is under a lot of pressure. And that is not to say that you aren't too," she quickly added, cutting him off before he could say otherwise. "She's changing, she is getting bigger and I wouldn't be surprised if she is feeling insecure about herself."

"Why would she feel insecure? She's gorgeous!"

Martha gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "That's just how women are, darling. We need the reassurance that even though our bodies may be changing that the men in our lives still find us attractive."

He solemnly nodded; his eyes shutting close as she went on.

"A pregnancy can be a very exhausting and challenging experience for a couple, but it is so worth all the pain and anxiety, know why?" Rick shook his head. "Because by the end of this you and Kate will have a beautiful baby. _Your _baby."

"What do I do?" Rick's voice cracked, his bottom lip quivering.

"Go to her, darling. Work this whole mess out and make up, because I hate to see you two at odds with one another. It stresses me out, and stress is not good for one's complexion. Adds years to your face," Martha gave him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood with her little joke.

It worked. Rick smiled at his mother, bringing her in for a warm hug. "Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo. Now go," Martha swatted him gently on the arm before leading him toward the door.

Rick picked up his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder, feeling loads better after the little talk. Hell, he wasn't even there for twenty minutes and now here he was getting ready to leave and go back to his wife.

Smiling at Martha, he brought her in for one more hug, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

His words made her heart burst. "I love you, too."

Martha watched as he strutted to the elevator, giving her a small wave before disappearing behind the double doors. She shook her head and chuckled lightly, closing the door and heading off to bed.

_God, help those two._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Rick slowly turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He shut the door with the same care and ease as when he first opened it. Placing his wallet and keys in the bowl, and the duffel bag on the ground, he made his way to the bedroom but a lone figure in the living room halted his movements.

Kate was asleep on the couch, completely out. A snore every other breath would pop out, making him smirk to himself. Being as quite as he possibly could, he tiptoed over to the couch to get a better look at her.

When he saw the dry tear stains on her cheeks Rick's smile fell from his lips, echoes of their fight reverberating in his head. He reached down and swiped a tendril of hair off her forehead, the locks soft to the touch as he tried to push thoughts of their argument out of his head.

Oh how he missed her. And he had been gone, what, forty-five minutes to an hour at most? He had no idea just how much he missed this irritating, frustrating, extraordinary woman until he wasn't around her. She may drive him crazy at times, but he loved her all the more for it.

Leaning down, he gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. She burrowed her face in his neck, soaking up the heat his body was giving off. As soon as her back hit the mattress Kate curled up into a ball, a small snore still escaping her lips every so often. He raised the sheets over her, tucking her in, and then he watched her, thinking to himself just how lucky he was to have her in his life, how much he loves her, and how much he hates it when they fight.

Rick kissed her on the forehead before traveling back to the front door to get his bag, only to bring it back and unpack his things. As soon as that was done he climbed into bed with her, an arm slipping over her belly protectively as he brought his body right next to hers.

They would work this all out in the morning, but right now they needed some sleep.

* * *

Slowly coming to, Rick emerged from the haze sleep had put him in. He managed to get at least a few hours of sleep, making it roughly three in the morning. He opened an eye just a crack, expecting to see Kate asleep next to him but the space was vacant. She was gone.

Quickly sitting up, he looked all around the room not seeing her anywhere. Fear and anxiety bubbled low in his stomach as thoughts of her leaving him invaded his mind. But just before his nerves could get ahead of him, the sound of bare feet padding on the cold wood floor grabbed his attention.

Kate appeared in the doorway, two pints of ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other. She also had a jar of pickles tucked under her left arm, the sight of the jar making Rick smirk to himself; she was still having those crazy pregnancy cravings.

"I got hungry," she shrugged, making her way to the bed before handing Rick a spoon and his own pint of ice cream. "Figured we could talk while we ate."

A smile settled upon his lips as he accepted the offered food and utensil. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking the lid off and digging into the frozen dessert.

"Yeah," she returned, dipping a pickle into her ice cream.

A slightly awkward engulfed the two, neither sure of where to start or how the conversation was going to go down. So they sat there with their ice cream, waiting for the other to start speaking.

Minutes passed and still neither Kate nor Rick had begun speaking. They couldn't avoid it by not speaking, so someone had to speak up. Earlier they had no problem in speaking up and getting their points across, but right now they were struggling.

With a clear of her throat Kate fiddled with a pickle, swirling it around in the chocolate ice cream. "So, uh- how's your Mom?"

Rick looked up, his hands firmly grasped around the ice cream container. "She's good."

Nodding her head, Kate hummed in response as she continued to play with the pickle. "Good."

Once again, silence blanketed them. They shouldn't be sitting here awkwardly they needed to fix this. Martha's words bounced around in Rick's head like a mantra, her advice giving him the boost he needed to get down to the issue.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he apologized, setting his ice cream on the bedside table. "I know you're uncomfortable and I wasn't doing anything to help. I-"

"No, you were helping me. I just couldn't see it." Kate placed a hand on his arm, her eyes focused on his as she found her voice. "I was just angry and upset because I'm not feeling like myself recently, so I took it all out on you. I blamed you for everything, not taking in consideration of your feelings. It was wrong and immature, and I'm sorry, Rick. I'm _so_ sorry."

"Why don't you feel like yourself?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer. His hand ran up and down her arm, drawing circles along her soft skin.

It took Kate a minute to answer, the words not coming to as easily as before. Indicating her appearance with a wave of her hand, she sighed. "Look at me. I'm a whale and I- I feel like I'm not...pretty an-anymore."

"Oh, Kate," Rick exhaled, his heart breaking at her words. "Oh Kate. Kate, _Kate..._you are absolutely gorgeous! Don't you dare let anyone tell you differently. Yes, you're going through massive changes but that is part of being pregnant. And if you ask me, you are by far the sexist pregnant woman I have ever laid eyes on."

His words made her smile, but she didn't believe him. Not completely. There was just a tiny part of her that still felt insecure and unattractive.

Rick sensed this. He reached over and ran a hand over her belly, rubbing small circles across it. "You're carrying a baby, and that's no small task. It's quite remarkable, if you ask me. You are so strong and I am in awe of you, I really am. You're beautiful, Kate. Both inside and out. I love you so much, and I am going to love this baby just as much."

Tears trickled down her face, a smile making its way onto her rosy lips. She wiped a stray tear away, giving a nervous chuckle. "I love you, too, Rick. More than you could possibly imagine."

She brought him in for a tight hug, the kind where practically every single part of their upper bodies was touching. Not a single space left between them. He felt her pressing kisses along his shoulder, a few tears soaking his shirt. Rick pulled away at an arms length, giving her a reassuring smile. As he went in to kiss her, he suddenly stopped right before his mouth met hers. Kate looked at him with a questioning gaze, curious as to why he wasn't currently kissing her like she desperately wanted him to.

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized. "It's just- uh, you've been eating pickles and ice cream," he pointed to her lap where the object of interest sat, "not the best combination."

With a roll of her eyes, she laughed at him. "Be a man and suck it up. Pickles and ice cream is not the worst combination you've tasted. What about that monstrosity you call a s'morelette? Eggs, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers...not the best combination ever invented."

"Says the woman who eats banana bread smothered in barbecue sauce." He shuddered at the thought of that disgusting combination, still not believing she ate it. "It's just down right nasty. And don't forget about the Oreos dunked in peanut butter. The only thing you should be dunking Oreos into is milk, anything else is a disgrace to the cookie."

Kate hit him on the arm. "Oh shush. And besides, you said you liked the Oreos and peanut butter. So stop complaining and kiss me already before I-"

Her words died in the back of her throat, his lips on hers gliding over hers with such passion and desire. She smirked against his mouth, forcing her tongue through the seam of his lips as their tongues dueled for dominance. Rick carefully lifted Kate into his lap; her hips nestled directly over his. They both moaned at the contact, needing to feel every single inch of the other's body pressed up against their own.

As much as they hated to fight and argue, they both knew that making up was always the best part.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**I know that this chapter was a bit different from the others, but I hope you guys liked it anyways! And, as a side note, I have the remainder of this story planned out. There will be fifteen chapters in total! :) Very excited! So anyways, please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Next chapter will be posted on SATURDAY (March 2nd) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	10. Baby Names

**Hi dear readers!**

**Again, can't thank you guys enough for your support! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! And some of you may recognize this chapter, well that's because this chapter was originally a one-shot by the name of _Baby Names_. I decided to combine the two fics because they're both a part of the story! I hope you guys like it!**

**And a quick shout-out to my bud, Laura! You're the best! :) Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Baby Names]**

_June 15th, 2014 (Just over 27 weeks)_

It was a cool June night, the rain pounding on the windows. The sky was black and dark, the only light illuminating from the glare of the lightning as it crashed in the sky. Thunder and lightning exploded, creating a bright white light that lit up the entire bedroom.

Sleep was definitely not an option at this point.

Kate sat up against a few propped up pillows, a book in her hands as she quietly read while Rick lay fast asleep next to her. She wasn't surprised he was sleeping through this powerful storm; he was a heavy sleeper and would probably be able to sleep through a tornado or earthquake if he wanted to. She tore her eyes from the book and watched him as he slept. Hair tussled, drool sliding down his chin, and a small smile on his lips. He looked so much younger; his face was smooth and worry-free.

He's been so worried and overprotective recently, especially after their little falling out a few weeks back. He's been at her side twenty-four seven, never leaving her alone.

Some days her back would be killing her and Rick did his best to make her as happy and as comfortable as possible. She was grateful he was doing so much, but most of the time he tended to get on her nerves. Kate wasn't able to do anything on her own he was always watching her.

The thoughts behind his actions were sweet, but the actions themselves were not so sweet. Yes, she said he wanted him to do more and be there for her but that didn't mean all of the time. Just with a few things here and there. He didn't seem to understand that.

A small snore tore her away from her thoughts as she smiled while Rick slowly came out of the daze that sleep caused. Blinking several times, his eyes soon locked on hers.

"Kate?" He gradually sat up, wiping a hand at his eye as a loud crash of lightning sounded just above them. "It's raining?"

Kate laughed, pecking him on the lips. "No, it's nice and sunny outside. Was thinking of working on my tan," she replied sarcastically. He feigned a hurt look, but the briefest of smiles could be seen tugging on his lips. "I can't believe you can sleep through all of this. You were totally knocked out, while the baby and I have been up all night. He's been kicking quite a bit. I think he's afraid of the thunder." As she said this she rubbed her hand over her belly.

Rick pulled the covers off their lower halves and got on his knees, his face directly over Kate's stomach. With gentle hands, he set them on her belly. His voice was soft and gentle. "Hey there, little one. Can't sleep, huh? I know the lightning and thunder is scary but your mommy is trying to sleep. So try to go to get some rest, it'll be okay. I promise, it won't hurt you."

He kissed her stomach as he whispered, "I love you," and Kate lost it. He's done it plenty of times before, so it wasn't like it was anything new. But, for some reason, this time made her burst out into tears.

She figured it was partially his words and partially her hormones acting up again.

Kate reached down, hands threading through his hair as she pulled his head up to hers and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. He merely smiled, sitting a bit higher and raising a hand to her cheek, swiping his thumb back and forth as his other hand remained on her stomach.

They pulled back, each with a smile on their face. _"I love you,"_ they whispered simultaneously, earning a laugh from both of them.

Rick sat back on his rear, propping up his own pillows before his pulled the sheets back over their hips. It was then that he noticed the sprawled open book in her lap. "Baby names, huh?" She bit her lip, nodding. Scooting closer, Rick picked up the book and flipped through it. "Any catch your eye?" She nodded again, not saying a word. He smiled, waiting for her to say something but she didn't. "You going to tell me what they are?"

She kept smiling as she kissed his cheek before taking the book back from him. "I've narrowed it down to four names," she finally told him, going to the pages she had previously marked by folding down the top corners of the page. "If we have a boy, I was thinking Noah or Braden. And, if it's okay with you, we could have his middle name be Alexander."

Rick tested the names out, "Noah Alexander Castle...Braden Alexander Castle." He pursed his lips, smiling at his wife. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pick out the most perfect names in the entire world."

She shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "Must be mother's intuition."

That brought out a smile and a laugh from Rick. "What if we end up having a girl?" He mused, nodding toward the book.

She flipped to another page that she had marked. "Emma and Chloe."

"And have you thought of any middle names?"

Closing the book, she shook her head solemnly. "That's what I've been trying to do while you've been sleeping."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled, turning his head to kiss her palm. He waited a few moments, wanting to build up the curiosity that was coursing through her veins. "Emma Katherine Castle...Chloe Katherine Castle."

"Yo- you want to use my name?"

"If you get to use my name, then I get to use yours," he answered simply.

Kate whispered the names to herself. "It appears I'm not the only one with a gift," she eventually smirked.

Rick shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Must be father's intuition."

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his midsection and holding him close. He set his right arm over her shoulders, his fingers making patterns along her upper arm. They remained like that for some time, enjoying the silence.

The storm was slowly fading, a few flashes of lightning appearing here and there. The rain still came down, creating an odd rhythm against the glass windows.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, eyes twinkling as the lightning flickered outside.

"You said earlier that _he's _afraid of the lighting-" She nodded, remembering her own words. "-what makes you think we're having a boy?"

She drew out a huge breath, making a strange motion with her hands. "I- uh, a boy just feels..._right_. I can't explain it. I think it might be more of that mother's intuition we were talking about," she grinned, winking at Rick.

"Okay. Fair enough," was all he said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all."

She looked at him, studying his face to see if he would give up anything when she came to a conclusion. "You think we're having a girl?"

"Yeah, I do," he said confidently. "Must be that father's intuition we were talking about," he repeated, using her words once again.

"Well, whether we have a boy or a girl," she began, nestling her face in the crook of his shoulder, her hot breath tickling his neck and causing goose bumps to ghost over his skin. "I'm just happy that we're doing this together. I couldn't imagine having this baby on my own."

"You don't need to _ever_ worry about that because I'm with you one-hundred and ten percent. I'm not going anywhere."

She tugged him closer. "Our _son _is going to be so lucky to have you as his father, Rick."

He kissed the crown of her head. "No, our _daughter _is going to be so lucky to have you as her mother." He paused. "Have I ever told you just how extraordinary you are, Kate?"

"It may have come out a few times, yeah," she smiled into his neck.

"What do you think our son will look like?" Rick asked after a small silence.

"Are you admitting defeat?"

"No," he quickly mended. "I still think we're having a girl. I'm just wondering how you picture a boy...that is if we were to have one."

Kate didn't waver she dove right in. She had been picturing a boy ever since she found out she was pregnant, the image never leaving her. "He'll be an exact replica of you. Except for the eyes, instead of your sea blue he'll have my forest green."

"_Sea_ blue? _Forest _green?" Rick questioned, smirking. "Channeling your inner author there, are we?"

Swatting him on the chest, she rolled her eyes. "Oh shush. I was trying to be as detailed as possible."

"I must be rubbing off on you," he murmured cheekily.

"Can I finish please?" He just nodded, smirking mischievously at her. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, he'll have my eyes but everything else will be all you. All Castle. Personality, behavior, the whole package."

Rick smiled, listening intently as she continued.

"He'll be the sweetest boy in the entire world, he'll be protective like you. Always looking out for the ones he loves. He'll have your kind heart," she said this as she set her hand on his chest, the thumping of his heartbeat in time with her own. "And he will have your witty sense of humor." She glanced up at him, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration.

He kissed her briefly on the lips. "Want to know how I picture our daughter?" He whispered, lips barely touching.

"Yes."

He pulled his head back, resting his chin on top of her head. "She'll be just like you; strong, confident, stubborn, challenging, and incredibly beautiful. She'll have your hair, eyes, everything. Even your mannerisms." Kate bit her lip. Rick smiled, nodding toward her mouth, "Just like that." She chuckled and he continued. "She will also be really smart, quick on her feet. And she'll do whatever it takes to protect her loved ones, just like her mommy."

Kate sighed, "She sounds perfect."

"So does our son." A small yawn soon escaped Kate's lips. Someone was getting tired. "Alright, bed time," Rick instructed as they slowly slid down on their backs and snuggled closer together.

"But I'm not-" another yawn left her mouth "-tired."

"Yes, you are. Go to sleep, Kate," he mumbled lightly.

"Okay," she complied, too tired to argue.

"I love you."

She pressed a kiss to his chin, some stubble meeting her lips. "Good night, Rick. Love you, too." A small kick in Kate's stomach grabbed her attention. She rubbed her stomach, Rick's hand lying on top of hers. "And good night to you, little one," she cooed. "Sleep tight. We love you."

The soft sound of rain tapping against the windows lulled them into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There you are! :)**

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Next chapter will be posted on FRIDAY (March 8th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	11. Baby Shower

**Hi!**

**Okay, I seriously love you guys! Y'all are awesome! And I'm sorry to update so late! Kind of struggled with this one! Hope you like it! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Baby Shower]**

_July 6th, 2014 (30 weeks)_

"No peeking."

Kate sighed, not liking this situation from the very start. Rick had been acting funny the past couple of days or so, always on the phone and talking with someone, with whom she had no idea, but it made her nervous. Add a blindfold and an overly giddy Rick Castle into the mix meant her nerves were bouncing off the walls. She had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen, she didn't like it.

"This is ridiculous," she groaned, stopping short in the hallway and causing her husband to run into her back. "I am not going to be dragged around to- who knows where with this blindfold on! I'm done playing. Take it off."

"No can do. You've gotta keep it on."

Kate huffed a breath and took matters into her own hands, reaching up to take the restriction off, but just before she could Rick's hands were there to stop her.

"Come on, Kate. Live a little. Please? We're almost there." They were standing about ten feet away from the front door. "I promise I'll take the blindfold off as soon as we get there, okay?"

Nodding her head in defeat, she let him lead her the rest of the way.

The couple made it to the front door, Rick hoping and praying that everyone was prepared and ready to go. Placing a hand on the handle, he opened the door and led Kate inside. "We're here."

She turned her head toward the direction of his voice. "Now can I take this stupid thing off?"

Rick nodded, but then remembered she couldn't see anything. He pecked her on the cheek. "Yes, you may."

Reaching up, Kate loosened the bandana and removed it from her eyes. As soon as she did her jaw dropped. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

_"Surprise!"_

The boys, Lanie, Captain Gates, Jenny, Martha, Alexis, and Jim were all standing in the middle of the living room. A large, colorful banner, which read _"Congratulations!"_ hung from the ceiling, along with a variety of baby themed decorations that were scattered all around the loft. Everyone smiled brightly as they swept in for hugs and offers of congratulations.

It was all so overwhelming. Kate was speechless, only being able to give everyone smiles as she tried to take it all in. She couldn't believe it.

Rick watched from a distance as she was swarmed by her friends and family, a huge grin on his lips. He caught her gaze, giving her a wink and a little wave. In return he received a huge grin, which made his heart burst. He knew he had done right with this surprise baby shower, the expression on Kate's face giving him the reassurance he needed. She wasn't a big fan of surprises, but she definitely was of this one. He was sure of it.

"Nice work, bro."

Turning to the voice, he found Esposito standing next to him. "Did you expect anything less from me?"

"Well, I was surprised you didn't have a stork," he joked, nudging him in the shoulder. Rick shot him a look. "_But_ I guess it's still a great baby shower."

Rick gave a nod of thanks before the two men joined everyone in the living room. More hugs were given as everyone began to mingle and talk.

"Katie?"

Whipping around, Kate grinned when she embraced her father in a fierce hug. "Hi, Dad. Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Loosening his grip, he took in his only daughter's appearance. "You look absolutely radiant, sweetheart. So beautiful."

A pink flush made its presence known on her cheeks. Shuffling her feet, hand on her belly as she gazed at her father. "So how long have you known about this surprise baby shower?"

Chuckling, he gave her a smile that reached his eyes. "I'd say about two weeks now. Rick told me he's had this thing planned for months. He called me a few times in the past week, asking me what if what he had planned would be perfect for you."

Kate's heart swelled at her father's confession, amazed at how much Rick had done to make this party as magical and wonderful as possible. And he definitely succeeded.

Jim glanced over to where everyone else was gathered, pointing over to where Rick was standing. He was chatting with Alexis, a huge smile on his face. "He's a good man. And I know he'll make an incredible father."

Following his gaze, her eyes landed on her husband as pride and love grew within her. She was happy as ever and it was all because of him, because of his love for her and their child that was growing inside her stomach. They created a life together.

Unable to find the words she merely nodded; her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I have something- well, two something's for you." Jim walked over to the front door, picking up a paper bag from beside the closet before returning. "I'm sure Rick would want me to wait to give this to you when it's time for gifts, but I'm afraid I can't stay much longer, so I'm giving it to you now."

Taking the gift from his hands, Kate began to take the colorful tissue paper out and gasped when she saw what lay beneath. Tears began to well in her eyes, one falling down her cheek.

"Your mother had put this together right after you were born. It's your baby book."

Running a hand over the front cover of the white book, she let the tears fall freely. Written in cursive was her name and date of birth. With a shaking hand, she opened the book and smiled when she recognized her mother's neat scrawl on the inside cover.

_To my dearest, Kat__ie. _

_In this book holds the many magical, incredible, and most cherished moments of your first year. Through the trials of three am wake up calls to changing dirty diapers to midnight feedings, and everything in between, your father and I have been so blessed to have you in our lives._

_Holding you in my arms for the first time was an experience that I will never forget. The amount of love I had felt for you, this tiny little baby, was overwhelming. And I knew that as long as I was alive you would know how much I love you._

_And I can only hope that, when you're older, you'll be able to experience these special moments with your own child. _

_I love you so much, sweetheart._

_All my love, __Mommy_

Wiping away the tears, she shot her dad a small smile, trying to get her emotions under control. When he had given her the gift this was not what she was expecting. Today has been full of surprises and she was sure there were more to come.

"I- I don't know what to say," she mumbled, sniffling. "This is..._amazing."_

"Your mother also wanted you to have this," reaching in the bag, he produced an identical book, "this is for your baby."

God, this was all too much.

More tears dropped as she stared down at the book in his hands. This book was for her, for Rick, and for their child.

Kate pulled in her dad into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders while she cried silently. He held onto her, a few of his own tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I love you, Dad."

"Oh, sweetie," he murmured. "I love you, too."

The father and daughter eventually pulled apart, both chuckling as they wiped away the tears.

Jim kissed her on the forehead. "No more tears, okay?" Kate nodded. "Now go enjoy your baby shower, I'll see you next weekend for lunch."

Bringing him in for another hug, she pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. For everything."

A sudden hand on Kate's shoulder captured her attention away. "Leaving so soon, Jim?" Rick asked.

"I'm afraid so," the older man sighed. "I've got a meeting. And as much as I'd love to stay, I really should go. Thank you for doing this, Rick. You certainly surprised Katie here."

The two shook hands. "That was my intention," he smirked before they walked to the door. "I couldn't have done it though without your help. I appreciate it."

"It was not a problem. Happy I could help. See you both soon, hmm?" And with that Jim gave them a final wave before disappearing behind the elevator doors.

Shutting the door closed, Kate gave a small sigh as she hugged herself.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked, strong arms wrapping around her middle and hands resting on her large belly. Rick pressed a chaste kiss onto her temple.

Nodding, she turned in his arms. "Yeah, I am." Leaning up, she kissed him.

"What did your dad say?" He wondered, asking the question while their mouths were still fused together.

"I'll tell you later, but," she pulled back, "for now, let's go join the party."

Lacing his fingers through hers, he nodded and was fine with the fact that they'd talk later. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The women surrounded around Kate as she sat on the couch, asking her question after question, their curiosity a tad overwhelming. And she did her best to answer them all.

"Do you two know if it's a boy or a girl?" Lanie asked, taking a seat beside her best friend.

"We don't know actually," Kate admitted, taking the offered glass of punch from Gates. "Thank you...We want it to be a surprise."

Her words brought a gathered "aww" from all of the women.

"Well, I for one think we're having a girl," Rick stated as he stood above Kate at the back of the sofa, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. "But someone," he looked down at his wife, "thinks otherwise. Isn't that right?"

Now, all eyes were the expecting mother-to-be, curious as to what she was going to say. The room went quiet.

She smiled, ducking her head down into her chest as her bottom lip found its way between her teeth. Looking up, she placed a delicate hand on her belly. "Uh- yeah, I think it's a boy. The two of us have been going back and forth about it for weeks now, arguing that we're both right and the other is wrong. It's a boy though, I know without a single doubt in my mind," she confidently said.

"Oh, you are, huh?" Rick questioned, crossing his arms in defense.

"Are we really going to do this again?"

"Yes, we are," he grumbled. "What makes you so sure you're right? What if I am the one who is right?"

Kate shifted on the couch, turning to face her husband before reaching out and grabbing onto his forearm, giving it a small squeeze. "If you haven't figured it out by now, then you should know that I am _always_ right."

"She's got you there, Dad," Alexis commented with a small chuckle.

Rick gave his daughter a look, which only made her laugh more.

Snickers were heard all around as they all watched in fascination as two did their usual banter, the sight never getting old. Ryan and Esposito each gave Rick a pat on the back in comfort, the pair trying to hold in their laughter. Lanie winked at her best friend, giving her a small encouraging high-five.

He looked around the room. "You all think so? Is she always right and I'm always wrong?"

A collective "yeah" and nodding heads were his responses.

Taking a step back, he feigned a hurt look before placing a hand over his heart. "I invite you into my home and this is how I'm treated...I am ashamed of you all."

With a roll of her eyes, Kate carefully stood up and waddled over to Rick, taking his hands in her own. Running a thumb over his palm, she locked eyes with him. "We're just poking fun at you. You know that."

Shuffling his feet and nodding, he let out a sigh. "I know...doesn't mean it hurts less."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

The feel of her lips against his made his heart beat faster, and he would have taken the kiss further but he had to remind himself that they weren't exactly alone.

Pulling away, he couldn't help but reach up and tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, the pad of his thumb stroking her cheek as he did so. "Apology accepted."

"We'll stop," she promised, directing her attention to Ryan and Esposito. "Won't we, boys?"

Ryan groaned, "Oh, come on, Beckett. We wouldn't be doing our jobs if we didn't give him a hard time every once in a while."

"I didn't know that teasing me was in the job description for homicide detectives," Rick pointed out with a grin, embracing Kate in a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh yeah, it's the first rule in the Homicide Policing handbook," Esposito joked with a snort of laughter.

"No, it's not," Ryan corrected as he rolled his eyes at his friend's joke. "We just like to do it for fun. It's one of our favorite pastimes."

Esposito grinned, fist bumping with his partner. "Absolutely."

"Yeah, well it won't be so funny when you two will be the only ones who don't get any cake," Kate informed, earning smiles from everyone else but the two men. "There _is_ cake, right?" She asked Rick.

"What kind of party would this be without cake?"

"True," she agreed, eyes turning back to the boys. "No cake for you two."

That made the boastful grins on Ryan and Esposito's faces disappear, disappointment etching their features.

Ryan pouted like a child, bottom lip sticking out. "Not the cake..."

"Ye- yeah, that's not fair," Esposito whined. "You can't do this to us, especially after everything we've done to help Castle plan this party...for _you_ might I add."

God, they were just too easy.

Rick grinned inwardly to himself, loving to watch the dynamic between his wife and her friends.

Kate glanced up to her husband, winking at him. "I don't know, guys...I guess you _could_ have some cake later, but I haven't quite decided yet. You'll just have to behave."

Each of them motioned to say something, but before they could Kate cut them off.

"That means no making fun of this big goofball, alright?" As she said this she slipped an arm around Rick's waist and poked him in the stomach lightly. "If you can behave yourselves for the rest of this baby shower, then you'll be able to have some cake."

Esposito gave her a mock salute while Ryan nodded his head furiously.

They were such children sometimes.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Lanie. This is _adorable!_" Kate gushed later in the afternoon once the cake and drinks had been polished off as she held up the little onesie her friend and Esposito had given her; it was navy blue and had the NYPD logo on the front. "Thank you."

"Café Press is the _best_ website," Lanie informed her friend, watching Kate as she ran her fingers over the soft fabric. "You know you can get thongs with the NYPD logo on them?"

Kate sniggered. "Well, it's going to be a few months before I can wear something so brief again, but when I'm ready I'll come to you and we can design a whole wardrobe with the NYPD logo on it, deal?"

"Deal."

Rick and Kate had received so many generous and thoughtful gifts from their friends and family. They had gotten enough diapers to last them for weeks; along with the diapers they were given stuffed animals, a Giraffe from Gates and her husband and an Elephant from Ryan and Jenny; piles and piles of baby clothes from Martha and Alexis; a stroller and a car seat, which were collective presents from all the detectives in the bullpen.

Rick watched as Kate stood up to thank everyone as they prepared to leave, giving them all hugs of gratitude.

This baby shower had gone off without a hitch. And now it was just a matter of counting down to the delivery day!

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted on SATURDAY (March 16th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	12. The Nursery

**Hello!**

**Wow. Thank you all so much for your vast amount of love and support! I can't get over the response to this story. It's incredible! I'm so humbled and honored to have readers like you all! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[The Nursery]**

_July 17th, 2014 (31 weeks)_

This was frustrating. And it really shouldn't be. All they had to do was pick one and go with it, not very hard.

"Why'd we get so many?" Kate huffed as she crossed her arms in frustration.

They were in the empty guest room- well, nursery now- having moved out all of the furniture and putting it in storage. The only things in there were its two occupants and many cans of paint.

Rick stood next to her, his own arms crossed as they both stared down at the paint cans at their feet. He had a look of pure concentration etched on his features; eyes squinted as he viewed the options before them and bottom lip was stuck between his teeth as he tried to make a decision. He wanted to make sure that once they pick a color they'll follow through on it and won't regret it later.

He was just trying to be thorough.

"More options," he replied on a sigh. "Which, now looking at it all, was a very bad idea because we can't seem to make a firm decision..." Rick carted a hand through his unruly hair; a few strands flopped down over his forehead, making him look all the more adorable.

"This is very difficult."

"Yeah, and it shouldn't be," he agreed. "I say we just pick a color and go with it. If we don't like it, then we always have the option to change it."

Nodding her head, she turned to face him, eyes locked. "Okay, let's do it."

Minutes passed before the couple had finally made their choice...Mint green.

Gathering everything they needed, Rick and Kate quickly changed into clothes they wouldn't mind getting messy in. As soon as they were dressed it was time to lie out a plastic tarp over the plush carpet before taping off all of the windows and edges. Brushes, trays, and just about anything else they thought they'd need lay scattered about, in easy reach if they needed to get.

With their paintbrushes in hand and determination bubbling within them, they were ready to paint.

Rick climbed the small stepladder and began to paint higher up, not wanting Kate to be doing so in her condition. And while he did that Kate painted near the baseboards, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Each stroke made Kate smile, still unable to believe that in two months they'd have a baby. It all has gone by extremely fast, and she knows she miss this. She'll miss being pregnant. It's been such an incredible, and sometimes unpleasant, experience but she wouldn't have changed any of it.

Tilting her head over her shoulder, her gaze landed on Rick across the room. He had paint marks all over his clothes and hands; more of it was on him than the wall. Shaking her head, her thoughts wandered off.

She was picturing this room; all furnished and filled with toys, books, and anything else a nursery needed. In her mind she saw herself rocking her baby as she lulled him to sleep.

And yes, she was positive it was a boy no matter how many times Rick tried to convince her otherwise.

Soon a low voice was pulling her out.

"Hey, you okay?"

Slowly coming back, she caught his gaze. "Hmm? What?"

Chuckling, Rick got off the ladder and dropped his brush in the bucket before crossing over to her. He mimicked her position, crossing one leg over another as he reached over to take the brush from her hands and depositing it in the paint can.

"You were zoning out on me for a minute there. You okay?" His concern was touching.

"I'm fine. Just thinking..."

He waited for her to say more, but she didn't. So he prodded further, "You thinking about the baby?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed in response, lacing their fingers together. "It's crazy how fast time flies."

Oh how true that statement was.

"Tell me about, Alexis will be starting her junior year of college next month. It's crazy. It feels just like yesterday I was teaching her how to tie her shoes."

His words made Kate smile. With much effort she was able to maneuver herself between Rick's legs as he leaned back against the wall.

"She picked up on it so fast, too," he commented, still reliving the memory. "You should have seen her face, Kate. It was like she could do absolutely anything she set her mind to."

Kate leaned her head back against his shoulder as she said, "Nothing's changed. From the moment I first met Alexis she had that flicker of determination in her. And look at her now, studying to earn a degree in Human Resources."

"Yeah. She's always had a huge heart for others..."

Talking ceased, the only sound was that of them breathing. Relaxing in his arms, Kate closed her eyes and basked in feel of his hard, strong body pressed up against her own. The sudden feel of hot lips against her neck caught her by surprise, but as soon as she knew who and what it was she immediately relaxed.

His mouth trailed from the nape of her neck to the spot right below her ear, where he bit down gently before running his tongue over the spot. Kate's hands gripped his forearms tightly, her nails digging into her skin. God, he was driving her _crazy._

Rick could feel her breath coming in short bursts, feeling proud of the way he could get to her so easily, and how he had this affect on her. Wanting to make her really go crazy, he did the one thing that always got her to moan. He moved his mouth up to her ear and gave the lobe a single tug before blowing hot air in it, murmuring sweet nothings.

Just as she was getting into it, he pulled away.

_The tease._

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized, running a hand through his hair, "but we should really get this done. If I hadn't stopped, then this room would never be finished." Standing up, he reached down to assist her.

Taking a calming breath, her body shivered at the memory of his lips on her skin as she took his offered hand. "I- uh, wow. Who knew you'd be the sensible one in this situation." Rick could hear the shakiness in her voice. He smirked job well done.

"I'm just full of surprises," he shrugged. He brought her in for a hug, kissing her sweetly. "We can, if you'd like, continue this _later._"

Not saying a word, Kate kissed him with want and hunger, giving him his answer.

When he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Kate on her bum, painting. Wow, she got down there fast.

Humming to himself, he set off to paint his area of the room. As he painted, he kept taking glances over at her, watching as she busied herself with the work. An idea then popped into his head and he couldn't get it out.

Oh, she would definitely kill him. Of that, he was certain of. And besides, if he were to do it, there may not be a repeat of what happened earlier, and he really didn't want that to happen.

Yet the more he tried to push the idea away, the more tempting it became...

Chancing another glance at his wife, he noticed that she was too preoccupied with her task at hand. Such an easy and open target. So, as quietly and discreetly as possible, he picked up his brush, which had a good amount of mint green paint on it, and made his way back over to Kate. He firmly gripped the brush in his hand and took a deep breath.

It all happened so fast.

The next thing Rick knew Kate was chasing him around the room, threats spilling off her lips. Man, she could run fast for a pregnant woman!

"_Get back here!_"

An all out war occurred, paint was splattered everywhere as taunts and laughs were heard. Rick and Kate's bodies were completely covered in paint from head to toe. It was a mess.

Kate found one of the cans, scooping up a handful and throwing it at her husband. She nailed him in the butt, mint green paint covering his faded blue jeans. The smile she had on her face quickly disappeared as paint was now dripping along her back, dribbling on the floor.

Shooting him one of her signature glares, she, in a slick maneuver, made him land on his back with one swing of his arm. He landed with a thud.

Grinning proudly above him, hands on her hips, she shook her head. "When are you gonna learn not to mess with me?"

Rick let out a ragged chuckle, slowly sitting up and rubbing his now sore backside. "I don't think I ever will…I am a really slow learner."

His response made her laugh it was probably true. Leaning down, she helped him up and then they began to clean up their mess. After getting the room in a semi-decent state, the duo went back to work and soon, the painting was completed.

Taking a step back to admire their work, matching smiles appeared on their lips. The mint green looked surprisingly good, not too subtle but not too gaudy either. It was a healthy, balanced color.

Kate tilted her head to the side. "I think we made the right choice, don't you think?"

"I think we did, too. It's a good color," he admired, slipping his arms around her waist, he tugged her closer. "What do you say we go get something to eat, take a break, and then call in some back-up to get all the furniture up here?"

Slipping her hands behind his back, just above his rear, she bit her lip. "I'd say that it's an excellent idea."

* * *

"That's the last of it."

Rick clapped Ryan and Esposito on the backs. "Thanks for all of your help. It would've been a pain lugging all of this stuff up the stairs by myself."

"We're here for you, man," Ryan confessed, wiping away the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand.

Esposito motioned around the room. "You need help with anything else?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I think we're good."

"You sure? Ryan and I are happy to help."

Rick ran a checklist in his head, going over everything. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Ryan nodded his head. "Call us if you need anything, alright?"

"I will," Rick promised. "I'll see you guys Saturday for Madden. Bring your A game!"

The boys bid their farewells before heading downstairs to give Rick and Kate some alone time.

Trudging over to the rocking chair they'd brought up, he plopped down on it and groaned. His entire body was sore, all of the heavy lifting doing a number on his muscles. Shutting his eyes, he raised his arm over them and tried to become lost in the world of sleep, but then an arm was wrapped around his shoulders and a body was against his.

Keeping his eyes closed, he reveled in the way a single digit was traveling along his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and to his lips.

"You look drained," Kate informed him pressing her mouth to his in a chaste kiss. "You want to go to bed?"

"Not yet," he whispered, arms holding her close as she shifted in his lap. "I'm actually quite comfortable."

She complied, resting her cheek against the crown of his head while also running a hand up and down his upper arm. The motions were soothing, lulling Rick even farther into sleep.

They'd had a long and busy day, but it was all worth it because they'd finished the nursery. Everything was in its proper place and nothing had gone wrong or astray, well except for their little paint war, but other than that it was everything they'd hoped it'd be and more.

"I just can't believe we accomplished all of this in one day," Kate sighed, closing her eyes briefly as she let it all soak in.

The room was full of the necessities needed when having a baby. Against the far back wall sat the changing table, a cabinet beneath it full of diapers, baby powder, and ointments. They even placed a diaper genie right next to it for easy access.

On the left side of the room was the baby's crib, an animal themed mobile hung above and spun slowly as it played a soft lullaby. The stuffed animals they were given at the baby shower made themselves at home in the plush blankets of the crib, patiently waiting to be cuddled and played with.

Rick and Kate sat in the rocking chair on the opposite side of the nursery. A toy chest, dresser, and bookcase were all part of this side as well. A single, plush green rug tied the room together, making it complete.

"It's exactly how I pictured it," she mumbled, placing a hand on her belly and rubbing it in small circles when she felt the baby kick. "Someone seems to like the new room…the baby's kicking."

When she didn't hear a reply from Rick she lifted her head and smirked. He had fallen asleep. Poor guy, he wore himself out.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kate slid down a bit in his lap so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. Following her husbands actions; she eventually drifted off into the land of slumber.

* * *

**Whoo!**

**I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! They are greatly appreciated and highly encouraged. Next chapter will be posted on MONDAY (March 18th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	13. False Alarm

**Hi my dears!**

**Thank you all SO much for your love! This story has reached over 200 reviews! :) How crazy awesome is that? I can't thank you all enough! :) Please keep those reviews coming! Love to hear your thoughts! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[False Alarm]**

_August 11th, 2014 (35 weeks)_

It was a cool Monday night; the moon was shining brightly over the city of New York. The blue light trickled in through the window, creating a blue glow over the two occupants in the king sized bed.

Kate woke up to a sudden pain in her lower abdomen.

_Oh, that's not good._

Quickly sitting up in bed, Kate clutched her stomach as the sharp pain shot through her stomach and down to her toes. She let out a gasp, the pain becoming too much.

Shoving Rick roughly on the shoulder, she cried out, "Rick! Rick, _get up!_"

He bolted out of bed, falling off the side with a loud thud from the force of which she pushed him, the covers and sheets going with him. But just as fast as he fell off he got back up, worry etched over his face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kate gave him an uneasy expression, her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling. "I think it's time."

"You- uh…what?" He couldn't think straight. Did she just say it's time?

"The baby's coming."

Rick immediately rushed to her side, carefully helping her out of bed before sprinting to their closet and producing a small suitcase. He ran over to their dresser and grabbed handful after handful of random articles of her clothing, not paying attention to what he was getting in his state of panic.

He was frantic. He was nervous. And he was nauseous.

Taking her hand in his, he led her to the front door where he helped her get her Ugg boots on before slipping his athletic sneakers over his feet. Suitcase in hand, it was a mad rush out of there. Kate waddled in place as she waited for him to lock the door, holding her stomach.

Rushing to her side, they began to go down the stairs, not wanting to waste time by waiting for the elevator to reach their floor. A firm yank on his hand stopped his movements, halting him on the stairs.

"You've got your wallet, right?" She asked, hoping that in his frantic running about his answer was yes. He better have it or-

Realization washed over him like a wave and next thing Kate knew she was alone on the stairs, while her husband rushed back to their loft in search for his wallet.

"He better have his phone on him too or I swear to God I'll kill him_,_" she mumbled impatiently as she gritted her teeth. They didn't have time for this.

Another pang of pain hit her, so she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Everything would be okay, nothing to worry about.

Not a minute later Rick was by her side again, placing his wallet in his sweats pocket. "Got it. Now, let's go."

"Please tell me you've got your phone, too."

Without even looking at his wife, he let out a disgruntled huff and ran back up the flight of stairs to fetch his cell phone.

Yeah, she was going to kill him.

* * *

Bright morning sun filtered in as the front door whipped open, Rick and Kate trudging in slowly. It was nearing eight o'clock in the morning; they'd been up for hours now.

Kate wandered to their bedroom, a yawn escaping here and there. Dropping the suitcase at his feet, Rick practically crawled to their bedroom as well only to find Kate sitting on the edge of the bed as she attempted to take her boots off. She was struggling because her belly got in the way, she couldn't bend down properly.

"Here let me," he offered, kneeling down to assist her.

Once the boots were off Kate laid back on the bed, her arms spread out at her sides as she shut her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really thought they were labor pains..."

His face appeared upside down over hers, he had climbed up on the other side of the bed, and was now gazing down at her. "Hey now. It's not your fault, Kate. Dr. Collins said false labor happens to women all of the time, there is nothing to be sorry about." His words eased her guilt. "I'm just sorry you have to go through all of that. I don't think I could handle it to be honest."

"Yeah, you probably couldn't," she smirked, smiling as she waited to see his reaction. "You'd probably be crying like no other at the pain."

Glaring down at her, he gave a fake laugh. "Very funny. Was that a blow to my ego, Mrs. Castle?"

"Why, Mr. Castle, I do believe it was."

Pointing a finger at her, he suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd so get you back for that." He flopped down on the bed, moaning when the cushions hit his back.

Their heads were now right next to one another, both of them lying down with their legs hanging off either side.

Kate let out a laugh, but then it quickly turned into a yawn. "I- I'd like to see you try, but I too am super tired." She cocked her head to the side, her gaze trailing over his face.

He had some stubble growing in, not having the chance to shave as they bolted out the front door.

She lifted a hand and began to trail her finger over his chin, landing on his lips. "How about we take a nap and then we can finish this over some breakfast?"

He liked the sound of that. "Sounds good to me."

Sitting up, they then got on their preferred sides of the bed and snuggled under the extremely soft covers. Kate nestled into his side as best she could, her belly getting in the way, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Love you," she mumbled, her words trailing off as sleep grabbed a hold of her.

Rick heard her and softly whispered back, "Love you, too. Good night."

Within minutes both of them were now passed out, the endless nights of little to no sleep catching up on them.

If they were this tired before the baby, then they were in big trouble for when the baby came.

* * *

**Ta da!**

**Your feedback is very much appreciated! I hope you guys liked it! And I'm so sorry that this chapter was so brief. The next chapter will be posted FRIDAY (March 22nd) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	14. Arrival Part I

**Hi there everyone!**

**So I posted this chapter five days early because I just couldn't help myself! lol. Okay, this is the second to last chapter, guys! I can't believe we're nearing the end here. It's been a fun ride! Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Arrival Part I]**

_September 19th, 2014 (40 weeks)_

"Hey, Rick? Can you get that? I just got out of the shower," Kate hollered from the bathroom, wrapping herself up in a large towel and shivering at the cold air that touched her wet skin, goose bumps began appearing all over her clean skin.

Hearing feet scuffling, she smirked when she realized he had no idea where the phone was. That man never knew where anything was. A shriek of success reached her ears as he found the phone.

Shaking her head, she began to dry off, a few water droplets sliding down her legs and onto the small rug beneath her feet. The sudden sound of her husband knocking on the bathroom door startled her, causing her to quickly wrap the towel around herself before the door swung open to reveal Rick.

"That was Lanie. She called to-" Cutting his sentence short, he grinned when he noticed Kate's disheveled appearance as she tried to hold the towel over her exposed body. "Are you actually covering yourself up? Really, Kate. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

His remark only made her hold onto the towel tighter. She bypassed his question and headed straight for the point, "Can this wait until I'm clothed?"

Rick leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "I don't think so. I think I like it a lot better like this."

Huffing a breath, she closed the distance between the two of them and then smacked him roughly on the upper arm. Kate then with one hand held onto the towel and pushed him out of the door with the other. She let out a sigh when he was gone, locking the door just in case he got any other ideas.

"Hey..." he whined, leaning his forehead against the door. "That was so uncool."

A proud grin made homage on her lips as she finished drying herself off before reaching for her clothes, only to find them gone. The smile disappeared from her lips. He didn't...

"Oh, I might have _accidentally _grabbed your clothes," he confessed, his voice muffled from behind the door.

And Kate could swear she heard the smirk in his voice. He was so going to regret this!

"Yeah, sure," she spat.

Rick chuckled mischievously to himself, placing her clothes on the bed and sitting down as he merely waited for her to appear from behind the bathroom door.

Battling internally with herself, Kate stood there going over her options for a few minutes. She didn't want him to get his way, but she was freezing and she couldn't wear a towel all over the loft. With a deep breath she made up her mind.

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, Rick frowned. What was taking her so long? But before he could do anything about it, the door opened and out walked Kate in all of her naked glory. His jaw dropped as he watched her come up to him, straight-faced as she leaned down to pick up her clothes before heading back inside the bathroom.

It happened so fast that he didn't even realize it until the bathroom door shut soundly, the lock clicking into place.

She totally just waltzed in, grabbed her clothes, and vanished without saying a word. And he just sat there like an idiot with his jaw on the ground as he fell into a trance after seeing her. When he had snatched her clothes that was _not_ the ending he had first pictured in his head, he imagined things going a little differently...

How things got so out of his control was beyond him.

The sound of the door unlocking and then opening brought him out of his thoughts. He silently watched as Kate, now fully clothed with wet hair cascading down her back, calmly walked to the living room. Shaking his head, he trailed after her. The fluid swing of her hips, which she couldn't have been doing it by accident, grabbed his attention and next thing he knew he was running into the coffee table.

His foot got stuck on one of the legs and he tripped onto the couch with a huff, bouncing on the cushions a tad and then turning his focus back to his wife, who was now in the kitchen, preparing herself some tea.

"You're staring," she mused, pouring hot water into a ceramic mug. She wasn't even looking his way, yet she could feel his eyes wandering all over her backside.

It took Rick a couple seconds to register her words. "Thought you'd be used to it by now after all of these years."

"Yeah, you'd think I would be, but I'm not. It's _creepy_..."

Rick sat down on the couch, swiveling his hips as he attempted to find a more comfortable position. Kate soon joined him, nestling in his side, and taking a cautious sip of her tea. He slinked his arm over her shoulders, then rested his cheek against her head, taking a deep breath and sighing at the smell of her shampoo. The two remained in silence for a bit, neither wanting to disrupt the serenity that was washing over them.

Kate then piped up, remembering that he had something about Lanie. "What did Lanie want?"

"Oh, just to check if you two are still on for dinner tomorrow night," he replied, "I told her I'd talk to you and then have you call her back."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll definitely do that, but it can wait until later."

Rick and Kate sat on the couch; limbs tangled as they once again basked in the silence. Neither knew how long they sat like that, but neither really seemed to care or notice. All that mattered in that moment was each other.

But soon, hunger got the best of them. Unable to tamper it down any longer they went to the kitchen to prepare a late lunch. After some debate they finally decided on chicken noodle soup, it was easy and oh so delicious. Rick set the table, while Kate began to boil the water.

A sudden wetness between her legs shocked Kate, causing her to spill the water onto the wood floor. She stood there with wide eyes, not moving an inch as she realized what had happened. Rick rushed over to her before he began to clean up the mess.

"Wow. Didn't realize how much water you'd put in here," he commented as he grabbed a paper towel, bending down to clean it up. Noticing that Kate hadn't moved from her spot, he looked up to find her ghost white. "Kate? Kate, you okay?"

She had a look of alarm on her face. "Rick," she gulped, "it's me...the baby's coming."

* * *

**There you go!**

**You guys are probably upset with me for stopping it right there, huh? I just can't help but tease you all! It is way too much fun! :) Anyways, we've got one more chapter left. Please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review! Final chapter will be posted on WEDNESDAY (March 20th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	15. Arrival Part II

**Hello there my dears!**

**I am extremely sad to say that this is the final chapter of _The Pregnancy Chronicles_. This has been quite the journey! And I am so very blessed that you all decided join me on it and experience it. Your thoughts and comments are greatly and truly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Arrival Part II]**

_September 19th, 2014 (40 weeks)_

Rick was in a full out panic mode, running around the loft like a maniac as he tried to get everything packed.

"Keys...where are the keys?" He questioned, patting his pant pockets, but not feeling anything. Where were those darn things? Sprinting to his office, he pilfered through his desk, pushing piles of papers off and pulling contents out of the drawers.

They weren't there.

Quickly going into his bedroom, Rick started to tear the room apart in search of the car keys. He yanked the pillows and comforter off, searching through the bed sheets. Still nothing. He swiped a hand over his face, trying to think of where he last had them.

It took only a second before he was running to the living room, and ultimately, to the coffee table. Bingo. How he hadn't see the blasted thing before he'll never know. Must be all of the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

"_Got the keys!_" He yelled out, pocketing them before heading for the door where his wife stood waiting, a look of both relief and pain crossing her features.

"Great! Let's get this show on the road!" Kate huffed, both hands resting on her large belly.

Rick doubled checked he had everything, grabbing the suitcase before meeting her at the door. The panic and worry that had resided on his face was now gone, and replaced with happiness and love the minute he looked at Kate.

Bringing one of her small hands in his large one, Rick pressed a kiss to it. "We're having a baby," he smiled softly. He couldn't believe that they were about to become parents.

She smiled right back, leaning up to kiss his lips. "We're having a baby," she echoed, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Kissing her again, Rick led the way and shut the door behind him. As he joined Kate on the elevator he couldn't help but stare at her.

_God, she was beautiful._

He amazed at how calm and relaxed she was being considering the circumstances.

"How are you feeling? You in any pain?" He suddenly asked, running a hand up and down her back. His fingers would sometimes hit her soaked hair, which was soft but a bit cold to the touch.

"I feel fine," she shrugged; surprised that she wasn't in pain at all. When she had false labor pains a few weeks back they hurt like crazy, but not right now. She was relieved. "I can do this."

* * *

_"I can't do this!"_ Kate hollered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had a sheen of sweat covering her skin, the hospital gown sticking to her body. Why'd it have to hurt? This was like nothing she has ever experienced before.

"You can do this," Rick reassured, kissing the crown of her head. "You can do this, Kate."

She glared at him, the want to slap him growing with each passing second. "Oh, what do you know?!" Kate yelled, pain etching her features. "You don't have to push something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a quarter!"

"Deep breaths, Kate," Rick coached. "Push, you can do it."

She loved Rick, she did, but at the moment she really just wanted him to shut up. God, this was all his fault!

"You're going to have to push even harder, Kate," Dr. Collins, instructed, trying to sound encouraging. "Come on. _Push!_"

Shaking her head, Kate weakly cried, "I- I can't...I can't..."

Rick gripped her shoulders, running a hand up and down her back. His voice was low and full of reassurance. "You _can_. Push. _Push!_"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and pushed with all her might.

* * *

The little bundle in her arms was so tiny_. _So very tiny. Weighing in at five pounds and seven ounces. Healthy as can be; ten toes and ten fingers.

Kate smiled softly down at the baby, exhaustion washing over her. Then it hit her. She was a _mom_. And the little one in her arms was her son.

Braden Alexander Castle. Born September nineteenth, two thousand fourteen at four thirty-two.

And the amount of love bursting out of her as she stared down at Braden was indescribable. How could she love someone she just met?

It was just the two of them in the room. Rick had left a few moments ago to escort Martha out, she had to go to her acting school; there was an emergency with one of the classes going on. So with Rick and Martha gone that left Kate alone with her son.

"Hi, Braden," she cooed. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a familiar mix of color, brown with a hint of green. He looked so much like Rick, but those eyes- they were Kate's. "I love you. I love you so much, sweetheart." Braden let out a little sigh, making Kate grin even more. He was _perfect_.

"Hey, Mommy." Looking up she saw Rick standing at the door, but he wasn't alone. "Look who's here." He took a step aside, revealing the guest.

"Alexis. Hi," Kate smiled at the young redhead, the girl walking over to the hospital bed. She had a stuffed bear with her, a red bow wrapped around his neck.

Sitting down on the bed, Alexis smiled down at her new half brother. "Oh my gosh...he's so _cute!_ Which name did you guys decide on?"

"Braden Alexander," Kate replied, pressing her lips to the boy's forehead. His small hand had a vice grip on Kate's index finger, not wanting to let go or lose that connection.

Rick remained at the door, smiling as he watched his family. Wow. He now had a daughter _and _a son. It still hasn't registered in his mind yet...And as he stood at the doorway, Rick couldn't help but keep the smile on his lips. He was beyond happy and nothing, _nothing, _could make this moment better. It was perfect.

"Would you like me to take a picture of you all?" Dr. Collins asked as she stood by Rick in the doorway, nodding toward his family.

He hadn't noticed her before, how long had she been standing there?

Rick turned in her direction, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." Quickly handing her his phone and pulling the camera app up, he walked over to his family, carefully joining Kate on the bed. "Picture time," he grinned, his arm encircling Kate's shoulders.

Kate groaned at that. "I look terrible..." she whined, "I'm all sweaty."

"You do not," Rick countered, kissing her temple. "You look gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous."

Dr. Collins smiled at the family. "Ready?" Nodding heads were her reply. "Okay, one...two...three." Once she was done taking the photo, she bid congratulations and let the family have their privacy.

Rick remained at Kate's side. "We can put this picture in his baby book." He gave her his phone, allowing her to see the picture that Dr. Collins had taken of all of them.

Smiling down at the photo, Kate gave a small sniffle as a single tear slid down her cheek. In this photo was her family, and it made her heart beat faster as that thought began to register in her mind. She had a family.

Turning her gaze up to Rick, she found him giving a little wave at Braden who just yawned in response, earning light chuckles from the three adults. They remained like that for God knows how long; content with the silence that was enveloping them. Alexis then held Braden, trying to lull the little guy into sleep by walking around the small hospital room. She cooed at him, chatting softly with him.

Kate sighed into her husband's side, her cheek resting on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted..." she huffed, closing her eyes.

He laughed. "Oh, I bet you are...you did incredible, Kate. I am so proud of you." His arms wrapped around her even tighter, not wanting to let her go. "I love you so much."

She pressed a kiss to his chest, directly above his heart. "Love you, too."

Rick leaned his head down to capture her lips, tasting her. "I called the boys, Lanie, and your dad by the way. Lanie and the boys will be here later, but your dad should be here soon," he whispered, pecking her lips again.

She pulled back and smiled, "Thank you." _Such a thoughtful man._

And just like clockwork a knock was heard on the door. It opened to reveal Jim Beckett.

"Right on time," he chuckled, standing up to greet the older gentleman and shaking his hand. "Jim, glad you could make it."

Jim returned the handshake, clapping Rick gently on the shoulder. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Where's Martha?" He suddenly asked, not seeing the older redhead anywhere.

Rick sighed, glancing back at Kate. "She was here earlier, but something came up with her theatre class, so she had to head over there for a few hours."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I was really hoping to chat with her, it's been a few weeks since I last saw her."

Rick smiled before he waved a hand towards his wife. Jim smiled back, taking the invitation as he slowly walked over to his daughter, nearly bursting to tears at the sight of her. She reminded him so much of Johanna when Kate was born. She looked stunning.

"Hi, Dad," Kate greeted, hugging her father tightly.

"Hi, Katie," Jim whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You look so beautiful."

She crinkled her nose. "Both of you have said that," she pointed at Rick and then her dad. "What is it that makes," she indicated to herself, "this, beautiful?"

That made the two men laugh. "Well, maybe it's because it's you," Rick answered, moving to the other side of the bed and getting back on. He kissed her cheek, his hand grasping onto hers, their fingers tangling.

Jim nodded his head in agreement. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Katie. I know I am."

Kate felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Dad-" She couldn't find the words, she was just too overwhelmed with all of the emotions she was feeling.

Jim gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, where is my grandson? I want to meet the little fella."

That's when Alexis joined the conversation; she'd been quiet the entire time not wanting to interrupt. "Hey, Jim."

"Alexis, sweetheart," he greeted, giving her a hug but being careful of the little guy in her arms. That's when he looked down at Braden, a huge grin on his lips. "Hi, buddy."

Alexis' voice was soft, "Brae, meet your grandpa." She delicately gave her half brother over to Jim, but not before kissing his little cheek. She stayed by Jim's side, staring down at the small blue bundle.

Rick and Kate smiled as they watched Jim talk to Braden, the act sweet and just downright cute.

This was their family now. And it couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments! This story has been an absolute blast to write and I can't thank you all enough for your love, support, and appreciation toward this fic! I am so blessed to have readers like you guys! The response this fic has received over the past few months in mind-blowing! It is so humbling to know that you guys enjoy what I write. Thank you so much! :) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
